Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Seksi!
by JukiUjik
Summary: minna-san, maap ngapdet nya lama. huwahuwaa... chap 7 dah kelar... abca yo! and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Seksi**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto **

**A/N minnaaa!! Holah!! Akhirnya gue bisa bikin fict!! Hohohohoh!! **_**Ii naa**_**!! Ide fict ini berasal dari saya sendiri dengan beberapa tambahan dari Yonchan si YAOI HUNTER, (hoho Thx.. XD XD), sbenernya udah direncanain sebelum UN, tapi gue tunda dulu, hoho… sebagian dari fict ini udah pernah gue post di IAF (gabung nyok di Indoakatsuki.us , ur first anime 'n manga source!! Ohoho, promosi promosi…) **

**Nyok!! Mari baca fict saya…**

**Hohohoho…**

**Udah berapa bulan yak gue cuti bikin fict?**

--

**C H A P one**

**-TSUNADE'S PLAN-**

"Naruto, untuk memperingati hari…. Ng?" Tsunade yang bakal memulai ceramah panjangnya di depan Naruto, melongo, karena si Naruto sibuk nari-nari sendiri.  
"Knapa sih?" Tanya Tsunade jengkel.  
"A… anuuu….." Naru meringis.  
"Knapa? Sibuk amat megang-megang ga karuan begitu."kekeh Tsunade.  
"Ger… gerah , Nyak!" naruto akhirnye ngomong.  
"Gerah ya?" Tsunade tersenyum, (kalo versi anime ye, bibirnya miring gitu, ngarti ga? Oh, ga ya? ya udah.) tiba-tiba Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya.  
"MAKANYAAA!! PAKAI RIDER!!" Tsunade mengacungkan satu set pakaian dalem yang bermerek RIDER tulisannya kira2 size 30pt gitulah, eh, masih kurang ya? 120 kalo gitu mah.  
Untuk adegan berikutnya, tidak saya tuliskan Karena Naruto lagi ganti pakaian dalem dengan pakaian dalem yag di kasih Tsunade yang bermerek RIDER barusan  
Naruto pun keluar,  
"ADHEM BHENEEEERRRRRR HAAAHHH!!" serunya ngikutin Tora Sudiro, tapi clananya kaga di lepaslah, mau kena gampar ama enyak Tsunade?  
"Udah udah, ga usah lebay ga usah lebay…." Ujar Tsunade ngatup-ngatupin tangannya nyuruh Naruto diem.  
"Jadi enyak ade ape manggil aye dimari?" Tanya Naru akhirnya stelah tenang.  
"Hmm…. Lo tau kan, untuk memperingati hari ke…"  
"Bangkit itu malu, malu jadi benalu, malu karena minta melulu, bangkit itu…." Naruto motong kata-kata Tsunade.  
"HEH!!"BRAAAAKKKK!! Tsunade bangkit,"Kok lo cramahin gue sih?" omelnya, Naruto cengengesan.  
"Hehehe, ya udah deh, Nyak, mau memperingati hari kebangkitan kan? Mau adain acara ape di Konoha." (Aahhhh…. Inget ya para sodara sodari sebangsa dan setanah aer, bacanya harus pake logat betawi ye , biar lebih terasa dan hidup, dan lebih punya TASTE… ulangi, TASTE, baguuusss!!)  
"Heh, okeh, gue mulai aja dah… nah untuk memperingati hari kebangkitan Konoha, gue mau ngadain lomba Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Seksi…"  
"HUAH?!" Naru mlotot skaligus nyembur.  
"Ah lebai nih bocah, biasa aja kaleee…. Dan gue tekankan di sini , semua peserta harus COWO!!"  
"Oh, lomba khusus laki ya. Trus, apa hubungannya ama aye?" Tanya Naruto, yak!! Masih ama logat betawinya!  
"Ya menurut lo cowo-cowo penghuni Konoha in pada mau kaga?" Tsunade minta pendapat.  
"Nyak tentuin dulu hadiahnya kalo menang, persyaratan lomba, tempat pendaftaran, formulirnya, nomor peserta, kartu ujian, lembar jawaban, lembar soal yang udah disegel, te…."  
"EH !! LO KNAPA SIH? DIKATA MAU UJIAN!! Eh, tapi untuk yang lain bener juga sih, pengecualian buat kartu ujian, lembar jawaban ama lembar soal." Tsunade mangut-mangut.  
"Trus, gue gimane?" Tsunade nanya lagi ke Naru.  
"Begimane gimane nyak? Ya bikin dululah ituh!! Ntar kalo udah di bikin, aye kemari lagi!!" Naru siap-siap mau keluar.  
"Oh, hmmm …. Ya udah, lo balik gih!"  
"Okeh deh Nyaaakk!!"  
Naru pamit dan pulang, tidak lupa mencium telapak tangan Tsunade karena Naruto anak yang sholehah.  
"OI!! GUE LAKI TULEN!! SAPA YANG SHOLEHAH?!" sembur Naruto ke author.  
"Udah udah, nayjong w diciumin ma lo!! Sana pergi!! Ada lo gue malah ga bisa mikir!!" usir Tsunade.  
Stelah Naru minggat.  
"Hmm…." Tsunade berpikir, "Kalo buat cowo…."  
Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum, missterrriiuuussss skali  
Ada apa gerangan?

--

Abis di usir Tsunade, Naruto berencana mau mampir ke rumah Hinata, tapi pas melewati tempat nongkrongnya, jadilah dia ke tempat tongkrongan bukan ke rumah Hinata.

(gue ngebayangin kalo tempat tongkrongannya Naruto tuh lapangan nongkrongnya Nobita dan kawan-kawan, jadi critanya mereka lagi duduk-duduk di atas pipa paralon yang gede ntu, itu tuh yang tumpuk tiga, ga ngerti yah? Ya udahlah.)

"Oi!" sapa Kiba seperti biasa.

"Oi juga!! Pada ngapain di sini?" Tanya Naruto dari jauh. (bacateriak)

"Ga ada misi jadinya begini!!" jawab Kiba.(baca juga teriak)

"Ooohhh… Eh!! Sini napa, jaman globalisasi masih aja jarak jauh!!" Naruto ngajak Kiba ke tempatnya.

"Eeehhh justru elo yang kemari, tempat nongkrongnya kan disini, ngapain juga gue ke jalan raya sana?" celoteh Kiba sebal.

"Hahaha, iya juga ya!!" Naruto garuk-garuk kayak monkey, trus langsung lari ke sana, nyamperin sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Abis ngapain lo?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Loh? Lo bukannya di panggil Tsunade yak?" Tanya Naruto melongo pas Shikamaru juga ikutan.

"Blum di panggil… ah , udahlah, gue sbenernya lagi pengen santai-santai sekarang…" sahut Shikamaru penuh malas-malasan.

"dasar males…" komentar Lee.

"Hah! Udah! Banyak bacot lo!!" omel Shikamaru.

Lee cemberut.

"Emang pada janjian ya di sini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Nggak, awalnya Shikamaru di sini, trus kebetulan gue ama Akamaru lewat, ya gue ikutan, abis itu Neji abis di kejar nenek-nenek gara-gara si nenek salah sangka…"

"Ngira gue maling pakaian dalemnya dia!! Idih!! Sapa juga yang demen ama daun tua?!"Neji yang di dalam pipa paralon gede ngelanjutin penjelasan Kiba, kesel stengah mati.

"Lah!! Itu beha sapa ,Ji?" Tanya Naruto mau meledak ketawa.

"Hah?? Sejak kapan ini nyangkut di clana gue??" jerit Neji, kaget bangaet.

"Jah! Pantesan lu dikejar-kejar ama ntu nenek, emang lu abis ngapain di rumah thu nenek?" Tanya Kiba, skarang udah mulai ikutan ketawa.

"Gara-gara Hinata-sama sakit jadi gue nemenin Hanabi maen…" ujar Neji yang susah payah negelepas tu beha nyangkut.

"Maen apa? Petak umpet?" Tanya Lee yang ikut bantuin ngelepasin.

"Iye, gue pikir kalo sembunyi di rumah ntu nenek pasti ga bakal ketahuan, wong deket ama tempat nongkrong, tapi malah… eh, aduh!! Lee!! Sakit pantat gue!!" Neji mengaduh, ngelus-ngelus pantatnya. (skarang udah keluar dari pipa paralon gede ntu, cuma masih sembunyi di balik pipa paralon ntu).

"Wah, Nej! Ini mah nyangkutnya dalem amat ampe ke clana dalem lo!!" Lee menggeleng-geleng takjub.

"HAH?!" teriak Neji bersamaan dengan teriakan kaget nan lebay-nya Naruto, Shikamaru ama Kiba.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" Naru, Shika ama Kiba udah guling-guling turun dari pipa paralon tumpuk tiga buah ntu.

"Oi oi!! Bantuin napa!! Malah ketawa!!" sergah Lee.

"Bukannya gitu Lee… hahahaha…. Ga mungkinlah Neji ampe mau ngencing di kebon orang… hahaha… masa ntu beha ampe nyangkut kedaleman…parah bener dah ah!!" seru Kiba masih guling-guling.

"GUE GA NGENCING DI KEBON ORANG!! LU KATA GUE AKAMARU APA?!" seru Neji marah.

"Ya sabbhaaar Bhhuuuwww!! Ini mau gue lepas!! Lu tenang dong , Nyet!!" Lee juga ikut marah-marah gara-gara Neji betingkah mulu.

"Jangan-jangan beha Hinata lagi…" terka Naruto asal-asalan.

"Heh? Hinata?" Tanya Kiba ama Shikamaru barengan.

"Bener Ji, beha Hinata?" Tanya Lee memastikan.

Muka Neji memerah. _MA… MASA SIH BEHA HINATA?!_

"Setau gue kalo di pekarangan rumah lo itu kalo sembunyi lewatin jendela kamarnya Hinata dulu ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah!! Iya!! Gue inget!! Kalo ga salah kan depan jendela Hinata suka di jemurin pakaian dalam Hinata ama Hanabi supaya ga terlalu dilihat orang kan?" tiba-tiba Kiba ikut-ikutan.

Muka Neji masih merah, oh, oh, meraaahhhh ….

"Jangan-jangan lu mau sembunyi di atap trus pas manjat ga ngerasa ada yang nyangkut ya?" tebak Shikamaru,"Trus lu mikir biar bisa kabur dari Hanabi lu sembunyi di rumah tu nenek dengan beha yang menjuntai-juntai di clana lo?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Neji?" Naruto,Shikamaru,Kiba ama Lee mengelilinginya.

"…"

"Oi!!"

"…"

"Ukkhh!! KOK LO SEMUA BISA NEBAKNYA BENER SEMUA SEEEEHHHH!!" teriak Neji frustasi.

"Wajar!" sahut seseorang.

Semua menoleh, Sasuke Uchiha ternyata, senderan dengan kedua tangan masih di dalam kantong celananya (Kyah!! Keren lho!!)

"Dari kecil kan kita-kita smua udah sering maen ke rumah lo… jadi apal rute rumah lo…" lanjut Sasuke.

Neji menunduk, menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah, _hancurlah imej yang kubangun bertahun-tahun, BISA-BISA GUE DISANGKA COWO MESUM!! NGGAAAAA!! MANA NEJI YANG SELALU KEREN DAN COOL ITU??_ Neji teriak-teriak ga beres di pikirannya.

"Akhirnya Neji menunjukan kemesum……."PLAK!! Naruto ditampol ama Neji, eh itu ditampar yak? Ah sudahlah.

"Euw!! Sakit mas!! Maennya kasar nih!!" Naruto megang pipinya yang merah.

"Habis lu smua ngerumunin gue kayak gue ngelakuin hal yang ga bermoral aja sih!! Kan kesell!!" sungut Neji.

"emang…"

"ga…"

"bermoral…"

"kan?"

"Trus apa sbutannya buat orang yang udah berani maling beha?" Tanya Sasuke stelah penyambungan kata-kata beruntun yang dilakukan Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba ama Lee.

Neji nutup telinga, "GUE GA DENGER APA-APA!!" serunya kesel,"GUA KAGA MALING BEHA!! NTU BEHA DEMEN AMA GUA!! PUASH LOHH?!" teriak Neji nyolot.

"Trus, ga di lepasin Lee?" Tanya Kiba.

"Heh? Susah lepasinnya, nyangkutnya dahsyat!" seru Lee, kayak Dokter yang lagi meriksa pasiennya yang mengidap penyakit langka.

"Ah!! Boong lo!!" muka Neji pucet, _masa gue pulang dengan beha yang masih nyantol di kolor gue sih? Dan.. kok bisa nyantol di clana dalem gitu??_

"Ngga, bener kok!! Kayaknya lo buka dulu deh clana lo!" saran Lee.

"MAU APA LO NYURUH-NYURUH GUE BUKA CLANA?!" Tanya Neji tajam.

"Biar.. itu .. kan .. behanya lepas…" jawab Lee takut.

"KNAPA HARUS BUKA CLANA?" Tanya Neji penuh ketajaman yang mendalam dan menusuk sampai ulu hati (hiperbola amat nih author) istilah photoshopnya di sharpen dah, halah! Maniak photoshop!!

"karena… behanya mang nyangkut .. di sana … kan?" jawab Lee gagapan.

"Neji-niisaan!!" akhirnya suara kecil litu menyelamatkan ketajaman mata Neji terhadap Lee.

"APA HANABI?" Tanya Neji tajam.

"EH!! Udah lo!! Dari tadi tu mata tajam-tajam mulu!! Merinding tau!!" sergah Shikamaru, ngerasa kuntilanak bakal datang sebentar lagi stelah ritual tajam mata Neji.

"HINATA-NEESAN NANYA NEJI-NIISAN NYOLONG BEHANYA LAGI YA??" seru Hanabi polos, emang polos ato sengaja.

Yang lewat pada nengok semua, kaget, ada yang senyum-senyum geli.

"LAGI?" yang lainnya melotot.

Neji ngubur diri hidup-hidup,_ GUA UDAH INSAP HANABI!! NTU BEHA TIBA-TIBA NYANTOL DI CLANA GUA!!_

Hohoho, ternyata Neji itu begitu yah?!

--

Sementara di kantor Hokage,

Tsunade udah manggil Kakashi, Kurenai, dan Asuma, cuma segitu?

Yaa si author pengennya segitu.

"Nah, Godaime…" Kakashi menutup icha-icha tactic-nya ,"Ada apa?"

Tsunade nutup jurnalnya (sejak kapan dia punya jurnal?) senyum penuh kemenangan, tapi kesannya licik, "Saya ada ide, saya ingin mengadakan lomba…"

"Lomba? Dalam memperingati apa?" Tanya Kurenai, sambil nyusuin anaknya.

"Ga tau, biar gue ga bosen aja, hohoo…" jawab Tsunade sambil ngelirik-lirik sirik bayi yang digendong Kurenai, ngerasa keganggu kalo ntu anak ntar tiba-tiba nangis, "Gue ingin ngadain lomba khusus cowo-cowo Konoha, berhubungan lomba-lomba buat cewek terlalu banyak, maka gue bikin lomba buat cowok…"

"Trus?" Tanya Asuma, sambil becandain anaknya. (anaknya Asuma anaknya Kurenai juga la!!)

Tsunade agak tersinggung ngeliat Asuma asyik ama anaknya, tapi dipendem dulu ah! Kasian yang baru berumahtangga, "Menurut kalian, persyaratan lombanya apa? Hadiah, serta tahap-tahapnya…"

"Persyaratan lomba ya?" ulang Asuma, masih aja asyik maen ama anaknya, "Ayo sini sayang sama papa, ciluk baaa… ciluk baaa!!" bayinya tiba-tiba nangis (mungking gara-gara aura ga enak dari kubu Tsunade ato emang Asuma itu penampakan, saya tidak tau.) "OOuuu… cup cup … kan ada papa ama mama sayaang……." Celoteh Asuma, Kurenai cuma senyum-senyum.

"Iya, persyaratan lomba, kalo saya yang daftar harus cowok semua.." disela-sela keasikan Asuma, Tsunade memberikan pendapatnya, _kalo lagi-lagi gue diacuhin, gue ga bisa lebih sabar lagi!!_

"Ya udah, saya jugalah!! Namanya lomba buat cowok…" sahut Asuma, masih asik sendiri ama Kurenai.

"Oh…" jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Uwaa.. ntar kamu gede mirip siapa ya?" Tanya Asuma sambil megangin tangan mungil si bayi.

_Cih! Gue jadi iri begini… _(Tsunade)

"Pasti mirip papamu yang ganteng ini ya?" Asuma emang narsis.

_Najis… _(Tsunade)

"Kyaaa!! Kamu lucu deehh!!" entah kenapa, Tsunade merasa mending Asuma jadi banci kampung aja sekalian.

BRAAAKKK!! PRAK PRAK PRAAK!!

"Tsunade-samaa!!" sergah Shizune telat.

"HEH!! MENTANG-MENTANG UDAH BERUMAHTANGGA LU BAWA BAYI TRUS CUEKIN GUE LAGI NGOMONG!!" raung Tsunade marah. Urat-uratnya nongol saking marahnya.

"JANGAN BIKIN GUE NAIK DARAH TURUN TAI !!" maki Tsunade, tangan-tangannya yang kekar udah siap ngancurin ruang rapat.

"OEE OEEE OEEE…." Si bayi nangis gara-gara liat Tsunade.

"APA LO?!" si bayi di plototin ma Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!! Jangan begitu ntar bayinya takut!!" seru Shizune.

"BODO AMAT!! KELUAR LU BERDUA!! GANGGU AJA!! TURUN NIH TAI GUE NTAR KALO MARAH-MARAH!!" Asuma dan Kurenai belum beranjak, "KELUAAAAAARRRR!!" usir Tsunade nyaring.

BRAK!!

Pintu pun di banting kasar ama Tsunade, Asuma yang dibalik sana cuma geleng-geleng kpala, "Emang dia sakit apa sih bakal boker mulu kalo marah-marah…" gerutu Asuma

"DASAR NENEK!!" seru Asuma dari luar. Juga kesel.

Hening.

…

…

…

SYUUUUTTTTTT….

BRAAAAKKK!!

PRAAKK PRAAAKK!!

KRAAAKKK!!

DUAAAGGGHHH!!

Pintu jebol. Pintunya bolong.engselnya rusak.

Tsunade sukses nonjok muka Asuma.

Asuma yang malang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah tim medis ngangkut Asuma ke RS.

Nah, kembali ke ruang rapat.

"MAAF, LANJUTKAN RAPAT!! GUE TADI LEPAS KENDALI!!" Tsunade kembali duduk di kursi. Dia rapat ga pake meja. Dia sendiri ga pake meja. Mejanya ancur sukses ditonjok.

_Dari saya jadi gue? _Batin Kakashi bingung.

Skarang tinggal Kakashi sendiri yang rapat ama Tsunade.

Tsunade mendelik cepat ke Kakashi, dijamin, delikannya Tsunade akan buat anda berkeringat dalam 365 hari (sama aja satu taon ya?).

"Ah!! Tadi apa? O ya, persyaratan lomba ya?" Kakashi cepet-cepet mengalihkan pembicaraan, biar si Tsunade ga ngamuk lagi kayak Gozilla, Anaconda, ato apalah yang monster-monster.

"Iya!! Punya ide Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade stengah tenang stengah kesel.

"Hmm… tapi ini lomba apa namanya?"

"Makhluk Tuhan yang Paling Seksi…"

"Makasih, gue emang seksi kok…" sahut Kakashi geer.

"Bukan elu bocah!!" sembur Tsunade.

Kakashi nutupin mukanya pake Icha-icha tactic, "pake kuah…" gumamnya.

"Usianya 16th keatas, memiliki bakat, tinggi minimal 170, kalo kurang ga boleh ikut, berat minimal 45, mengisi formulir beserta foto ukuran 3 x 4… itu usul dari gue…"

"Gai?" Kakashi mengernyit, Gai gelantungan di langit-langit kayak spiderman kebelet kencing, nyengir dan selalu membentuk pose nice guy sambil gelantungan, ada-ada aja.

"Heh!! Turun lo!!" perintah Tsunade.

"Yap!!"

"boleh juga… udah gue catet, trus tahap-tahapnya apaan?" Tanya Tsunade, mulai semangat, kayaknya ni orang enak kalo diajak diskusi ketimbang ntu orang yang tua sebelum umurnya. (baca Kakashi, di bilang tua sebelum umurnya gara-gara rambutnya)

"Tahap pertama nyanyiin lagu Mulan Jameela tapi liriknya diganti dengan lirik yang menceritakan keseksian para peserta…" usul Gai.

Tsunade langsung nyatet.

"Habis itu?"

"Tahap kedua, sini… pssst pssst pssstt…" Tsunade ama Gai bisik-bisik.

Trus Tsunade nyatet apa yang dibisikin Gai.

Lamaaaa banget bisik-bisiknya.

Bisik

Nyatet

Bisik

Nyatet

Bisik

Nyatet

Kakashi yang daritadi baru sadar ga ditanya-tanyain lagi, mulai sebel.

"Huh, daritadi gue ngapain aja ya di sini?" celetuk Kakashi jengkel.

Tsunade yang tengah nulis mendongak, trus ketawa geli, "Knapa lo? Iri?"

"Kagak…" kilah Kakashi, "Cuma gue ngerasa sia-sia aja di panggil tapi kaga ngapa-ngapain.."

"Ya elunya daritadi sibuk ama ntu buku!! Gue kan kesel, untung datang Gai, kalo ga lu udah gue tendang!" Tsunade terkekeh, "Lagian ni anak otaknya encer juga."

"Wajar wong abis makan pete sambel terasi bangke tikus ama kencing kodok,makanya jadi encer!" ujar Kakashi asal.

"HEH!! MAKANAN GUE GA KAMPUNG GITU!!" seru Gai, "Lagian kayak ramuan di itu lho, nyang di tipi-tipi, nyang anaknya pake kacamata…." Gai berusaha mngingat-ngingat.

"Bodo ah…" Kakashi pun minggat ga pamit.

"Dasar perjaka tua, masih aja kayak bocah…" komentar Tsunade.

"Ah, Gai, ada ide lagi ga?" Tanya Tsunade, stelah beberapa detik stelah Kakashi minggat.

"Ga, aye rasa udah cukup tuh tahap-tahap yang aye kasih, selanjutnya sih tergantung juri ama hasil voting penonton."

Tsunade mangut-mangut.

"Makasih ye!!" Tsunade ngibas-ngibasin ntu kertas, lega.

"Eh, tapi kita belom nentuin hadiahnya kan kalo menang?!" Tanya Tsunade yang baru aja inget,"Trus jurinya…."

"Tenang aja deh, Madam!! Slama ada Gai yang encer ini smua bakal beres!! Kalo buat hadiah kan ada tuh …" Gai kembali ngebisikin hadiah pemenang ke Tsunade.

Skali-kali Tsunade mangut-mangut, trus senyum-senyum setuju.

"Nah, kalo jurinya, Madam tau kan?" Gai kayaknya udah siap-siap mau pamit.

"OKE DEH!! EMANG LU OTAKNYA !! BIKINAN MANA SIH?!" goda Tsunade, tapi Gai udah keburu ilang.

"Yeh, dia pergi…"

Tsunade kembali mandangin hasil rapatnya, trus senyum-senyum ga jelas.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **

**To be continue …**

**T (tsunade) : apa lagi nih fictnya, rada ga jelas lagi kayak fict yang lalu?**

**A (Akai) : kagak, kan jarang lo muncul prtama kali dalam fict gue ini.**

**T : oh…**

**N (naruto) : eh, tapi kok tahap-tahap, hadiah ama jurinya dirahasiain sih? Tulis aja ..**

**A : itu sih rahasia chap 2, ga enak ah kalo mengumbar rahasia chap berikutnya…**

**N : huh, payah!!**

**S (Sasuke): deuh! Tumben gue ga sering muncul, ada apa nih?**

**A : NAH, INI DIA… EH, PANTAT BEBEK!! DENGERIN GUE!! JANGAN COBA-COBA LU ANCURIN KONOHA!!**

**S : KAMBING!! APA MAKSUD LO AMA PANTAT BEBEK?! LAGIAN TERSERAH GUE DONG MAU NGANCURIN KONOHA ATO NGGA!!**

**A : RAMBUT LO MONYET!!**

**S : DIEM LO KUDA!! **

**A : HUH!!**

**S : HUH!! –pergi-**

**Sakura : Hooho, halo ini Sakura, berhubung author lagi korslet ama Sasuke, jadi gue mewakilin talkshow ini, mohon review ya!! Btw, gue kapan muncul ya? Huh, lama deh!! Sabar aja lah!! Bubye!!**

**A : eh!! Enak aja lo maen pamit aja, nah! Reader!! Mohon riphiu ya, gue tau yang ini rada jayuz, tapi ya begitulah, susah banget kalo bikin fict yang lucu, itu susaaaahhh skaliii…. Tapi bagaimana pun ini sebuah perjuangan seorang author. Huhuhuhuhuh ….**

**Tapi, author manapun pasti ingin review, jadi review ya, yang ngga review nanti saya marah loh! (ancaman buat anak TK)**

**NB : kalo ada ide, kasih tau saya aja, kebetulan ide saya udah kering nih … hohhhohoho**


	2. the JURY

**Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Seksi**

**C H A P two**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**The jury**

**a/n : yeeeaa!! SECOND CHAPPIEE!! Jadi juga!! Satu chapter perhari!! Hueh!! Ekstrim bener gue, o ya, kali ini agak full Akatsuki ! entah knapa kalo pake orang-orang dari Akatsuki kayak rasa humornya gimanaaaa gitu, hohohoho….**

**Al rite!! Let's read ma fict seriously!! Hahahaha… ga usah serius-serius amat! Dan pesen saya …**

**BACA FICT AKAISORA JANGAN PAKAI LOGIKA.**

**Karena ini cuma sekedar hiburan dan TIDAK PAKAI LOGIKA, kali-kali jadi manusia ga berlogika ga apa-apa kan? Saya aja ga punya logika, heuheuheuheuheu …**

**Ga percaya?**

**Sasuke : kalo pembaca sekalian, bener-bener percaya bahwa Akai punya logika, itu musyrik, tobatlah wahai pembaca, jangan biarkan diri kalian terjerumus dalam kemusyrikan.**

**Akai : RESE LO KAKATUAA!! Enak aja!! Justru kalo orang laen prcaya ama lo itu kapir !! tau kagaak !! KAFIRRR!!**

**Sasuke : sebooodoooooo………………………………**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Markas Akatsuki yang indah.

"TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" panggil Deidara serak. Dari tadi dipanggil ga nyahut-nyahut.

Deidara sibuk buka-buka laci, celengan, lagi nyari sesuatu.

"TOBIII!! DUIT RECEH YANG GUE TARO KALENG DI MANAAA??" panggilnya lagi.

"Ah! Senpai, tadi Tobi beli layangan pake duit itu…" sahut Tobi dari luar, asyik ngerakit layangan.

"HAH?! SUMPE LO?! GUE KAN JUGA MAU BELI LAYANGAN!!" Deidara langsung berlari keluar.

"Yahh, udah Tobi beli buat layangan, nih!" Tobi nunjukin hasil rakitannya.

Deidara brenti mau nonjok Tobi,"Hah? Layangan lo?" Tanyanya ga percaya.

"Iya! Nih liat!!" Tobi mamerin layangannya kayak anak kecil yang lagi mamerin maenan baru ke temen-temennya.

Deidara menganga.

"WOI!!" sembur Deidara, mau ketawa, tapi mau marah, jadi pilih marah dulu ah!

"ITU GIMANA TERBANGNYA?!" semprot Deidara.

"Heh?"

"KALO LAYANGANNYA LU ROBEK TENGAHNYA KAGA BISA TERBANG. BEGHHOOWW!!" dari marah jadi ketawa, Deidara ngakak guling-guling di tanah.

"Eh, pantesan tadi ga terbang-terbang…" Tobi garuk-garuk kepala.

Tapi, saya ga tau Tobi itu bodoh ato apa, dia masih berusaha nerbangin layangannnya dalam keadaan robek ditengah.

"Yeee !! terbaang!!"

Syuuutttt

"Yah! Jatoh, senpai…"

"Yeee !! terbaang!!"

Syuuutttt

"Yah! Jatoh, senpai…"

"Yeee !! terbaang!!"

Syuuutttt

"Yah! Jatoh, senpai…"

Deidara swt.

"Udah ah!! Buang-buang waktu aja lo!!" ujar Deidara, dia masuk ke markas.

"Dasar, Tobi itu ga tau kalo maen layangan itu ada seninya juga, masa ngerakit layangan tengahnya mesti di robek, tinggal tu nylon diiketin ke kerangkanya dan …"

"SENPAAAAII!! BISA TERBAAANGG!!" pekik Tobi seneng minta ampun, pake lompat-lompatlah.

Deidara cuekin aja, _halah! Paling jatoh lagi... percaya musyrik percaya musyrik , jangan percaya!!_

Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok…

"lho? Ga jatoh ya?" Deidara melongok keluar jendela, nyari-nyari mana yang layangannya Tobi. Jah, lu musyrik berarti, percaya juga kan akhirnya?

"HAH?!" Deidara melotot, _LAYANGAN BOLONG KOK BISA TERBANG?!_

"Yeee!! Bisa kan senpai!! Tobi emang anak pinter!!" seru Tobi bangga.

"Hoaaahhhmmm …." Seseorang nguap-nguap di blakang Deidara, "Pagi-pagi udah brisik…" keluh Itachi sambil garuk-garuk.

"NEH!!" Deidara jejalin jam weker ke mulut Itachi, jam 11, "MAKAN TUH PAGI!!"

"Pueh pueh!! Apaan sih lo kasar amat!!" Itachi lepehin jam weker yang nyaris dikunyahnya itu.

"Eh, tapi kok itu layangannya Tobi kok bisa terbang sih?" Tanya Deidara ke Itachi yang sibuk nyari-nyari bekas jam weker yang nyangkut disela-sela giginya.

"Hah? Hahahahaha…." Itachi ketawa garing, "Ya iyalah!! Namanya juga layangan ya bisa terbanglah!!"

"Nggak, tadi tuh layangannya bolong!!" ujar Deidara gregetan.

"Yah ilah, gitu aja dibikin **susah**, tinggal di tambel aja **susah** amat, pola pikir jangan kayak orang **susah **deh!" cemooh Itachi ga sabaran, mulutnya meliuk-liuk mengejek gitu, ala nona Igun.

Deidara melongo, _AAKHH!! TERNYATA GUE LUPA MEMAKAI OTAK GUE YANG PENUH SENI INI!!_

Apaan sih? Seni seni aja.

"Dasar orang **susah**…" ejek Itachi.

"Brenti ngomong susah untuk yang ke EMPAT KALINYA!!" tukas Deidara tajam.

"emang orang **susah**…" lanjut Itachi cuek.

"Itu lima!! Gue bilang apa?? Empat kan?! Nih makan!!"

PLAAK!! Itachi di tampol Deidara dan pingsan.

"Lihat kebunku, penuh dengan bunga, setiap hari ku siram semua, ada panjang dan ada yang pendek, setiap hari kusiram semua…" senandung Zetsu sambil nyiramin...

"Eh!! Thu rumput dicabut bukan disiramin!!" omel Kakuzu ngayun-ngayunin serokan sampah. _Udah nyanyi liriknya salah._

"Kan kasian…" ujar Zetsu.

"Emang lo mau ni markas jadi keliatan kaga keurus gara-gara rumput pada kaga dicabutin?! Dasar venus flytrap!" Kakuzu ngomel-ngomel kayak bos yang baru ngedapetin anak buahnya selingkuh ama bininya, itu lho yang kayak di sinet-sinet skarang. (ga nyambung)

"flytrap? Ih, gue ga makan laler kaleee!!" sahut Zetsu jengkel. _Enak aja,_ _makanan gue kan berkualitas!_

"Ya udah, terserah, buruan cabutin ntu rumput!" perintah Kakuzu.

Deidara swt ngeliat mereka berdua berdebat ga jelas itu.

"Udah suara cempreng, nyanyi pula, udah gitu liriknya salah, knapa sih temen-temen gue ga ada yang beres…." Gumam Deidara, "Huh, emang gue yang paling _sempurna…" _gumam deidara lagi dengan menyanyikan lagunya Andra and tulang belakang. (backbone tulang belakang kan?)

"YAAAAA SEMPAAAII!! LAYANGANNYA NYAAANGKUU……"

"BODO !!" potong Deidara kesel, jadi inget akan kebodohan yang telah dia lakukan.

Tobi cemberut, tapi ngekor Deidara ke markas.

"GYAH!! KISAME!! MASUKIN IKANNYAA!!" seru Hidan kewalahan.

"Kan belum dipotong!!" sahut Kisame,yang stengah kasian ama ntu ikan, ga tega kalo sodaranya di masak begitu.

"TRUS PAS GUE SIBUK NGURUSIN BUMBU, MOTONGIN BAWANG, LO NGAPAIN AJAAA??" teriak Hidan histeris, baru kali ini dia masak bareng Kisame, bukannya membawa kebaikan malah repot.

"Doain biar bisa diterima di sisi-Nya…"

Urat-urat nyembul di kpala Hidan.

"MASUKIN IKANNYAAAAAA!!" Hidan pun akhirnya nyamber ntu ikan, trus di lempar ke panci yang penuh aer mendidih.

"AU!! OI!! PELAN-PELAN MASUKINNYA!! MUNCRAT NIH!!" maki Kisame kesakitan, kecipratan kuah panas.

"WOI!! APA SIH MASUK MASUK AJA!!" sergah Deidara dari ruang tengah.

"Idih, jangan skarang dong senpai masukinnya…" terdengar suara Tobi, yang sok imut-imut gitu suaranya.

…

Jangan dibayangin, gue ga jamin hidup kalian smua akan tenang. Dnger suara Tobi kayak di gangguin kuntilanak.

"EMANG LU KATA MASUKIN APAAN?! BOKEP LO!!" Hidan bales teriak dari dapur.

"WOI!! SAPA YANG BOKEP!! GUE TANYA LU PADA JAWAB DONG!!" Deidara bales teriak.

"LHA KESINI KALO PENGEN TAU!! ELU YANG BUTUH JAWABAN!!" timpal Kisame.

Maka, Deidara dan Tobi lari ke dapur, dan, huah! Sbuah pemandangan yang mengharukan untuk Kisame, IKANNYA LOMPAT DARI PANCI!!

"HWAH!! MASIH HIDUP?!" pekik Hidan ketakutan.

"IYEY!!" Kisame menjerit senang, trus peluk-pelukan ama ntu ikan.

"SETANNYA IKAAANNN!!"

"NGGAK!! IKANNYA KESURUPAAANN!!" ralat Tobi.

"GYAAA!! HIDAN!! NTU IKANNYAAA!!" seru Hidan.

"Woi!! Lu itu Hidan!!" Kisame nunjuk kpala Hidan.

"NGGAK!! TAKUUTT!! MAMAAAA!! IKANNYA IDUP LAGIII!!"

Kakuzu dan Zetsu di kebon mendengar ribut-ribut di dalem, dan mereka pun masuk lalu mencari sumber keributan.

"Dapur, mas! Mau ngapain lo ke kamar mandi?" Zetsu narik kerahnya Kakuzu yang sempat melongok ke toilet.

Stelah nyampe di dapur,

"HUWAH!! ADA PREDATOR IKAN DISINI!!" Kakuzu terlonjak Kaget.

"BUKAN!! KISAME LUPA CINCANG IKANNYA!!" seru Hidan serak, udah capek teriak-teriak.

"Kok gue?" Tanya Kisame jengkel.

"Buruan mutasi ikannya!!" Hidan lemparin pisau.

"HYAH!!" Kisame nangkep dengan gesitnya.

"GYAH!! IKANNYA LOMPAT KELUAARRR!!" pekik Kisame.

Eh, Kisame memekik? Ga, ga, ga, … jangan dibayangin ntar sembelitan kayak saya.

Intinya, dapur skarang ini penuh dan brantakan, juga brisik.

Itachi yang pingsan abis ditampol Deidara, bangun, agak sempoyongan karena kesadarannya belum pulih.

"Knapa sih?"

"HUWAAH!! IKANNYA LOMPAT KELUARR!!" jerit Tobi.

"Heh?" Itachi bengong, dia baru aja dilewatin ama ikan lompat-lompat.

"Itachi!! Aduh tangkep kek!!" seru Deidara.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!!

Itachi masih bengong, yang lain sibuk ngejar-ngejar ntu ikan ampe bedebu. Ngejarnya rame-rame pula.

"Hah? Ada ikan udah bedarah masih idup?" Itachi nengok kea rah orang-orang yang sibuk ngejar ikan.

SYUUUHHH!! BUKK….

Itachi pingsan lagi.

Sementara, pasukan pengejar mayat, kesusahan nangkep ntu mayat idup.

"HEI!!"

"UWAAHH!! STOOOPP!!" Tobi yang di barisan paling prtama nyuruh mereka brenti karena ada seseorang di depannya. Tapi yang lain responnya telat, maka terjadilah…

Deidara : "eh!! Brenti?! UWAAA…!!"

Hidan : "Deidara kalo mau brenti bila…WAAAA!!"

Kakuzu : "auu!! SAKIITTT.. kaki gue diinjeekk..!!"

Mereka tubruk-tubrukan dan Tobi di posisi paling bawah, merasa paling menderita, soalnya mereka tumpuk-tumpukan dan Tobi paling merasa tersiksa, poor Tobi, dia kepaksa nyium tanah.

"Mi… miinnaaa …. Sesaaaakkkk….." rintih Tobi.

"Woi!! Yang paling atas!! Minggir kek!!" seru Deidara, tumpukan kedua stelah Tobi.

"Hah? Gue?" Tanya Hidan.

"IYA ELOOO!! MINGGIRRR!! KASIAN YANG BAWAAAHH!!" serbu orang-orang di bawah Hidan.

Akhirnya Hidan pun minggir dan yang lainnya bisa napas.

"Kalian kok kayak bocah semua sih?" omel Pein yang didepan mereka.

"Maaf, ketuaa…" mereka cengengesan.

"Yah, ga penting…" Pein sibuk ngehitung anggotanya,"Lha? Uchiha mana?" Tanya dia ama anggotanya.

Dari jauh, keliatan Itachi lagi lari-larian panik, mukanya jadi culun begitu.

"Hwaaa…. Ada bangke … iikk … aaannn??" Itachi cengo,"Ha… halo ketuaaa…." Sapanya salah tingkah.

"Hem…" Pein berdeham, "Nah, smua duduk manis dan dengerin gue!" perintahnya, kayak ngajarin anak TK.

"Ada apa, Ketua?" Tanya Tobi.

"Kalian ditugaskan ke Konoha untuk menjadi juri sebuah lomba…" jelas Pein sambil mondar-mandint depan mereka.

"Juri?" ulang Hidan heran.

"Juri apaan? Biasanya kita malah di suruh ikut lomba bukan jadi juri…" Tanya Deidara heran.

"Nggak, lombanya buat 20 tahun kebawah, lagian muka boros kayak kalian mana diijinan ikut?" kata Pein ga sabaran.

"Ih, Ketua kayak ga ngerasa boros aja sih.." gumam Itachi, _Kalo gitu buat aadek gue dong ya?_

"Nah, udah ngerti kan? Balik ke markas!!" perintah Pein.

Smuanya nurut.

--

_**3 hari kemudian….**_

"Hoaaahhmmm … ade ape Nyak? Manggil aye pagi-pagi begini …" Naruto berdiri lemas stengah ngantuk di depan Tsunade, masih pake piyama.

"Nih !" Tsunade nempelin kertas ke muka Naruto supaya ga ngantuk lagi, Naruto yang tadi nyaris merem langsung melek.

"Hah?" Naruto stengah menganga pas baca ntu tulisan2 di kertas.

"Gimana menurut lo?" Tanya Tsunade penuh harap.

"HADIAHNYA RESORT MEWAH DI PANTAI TIMUR KONOHA?? ITU KAN GEDE BANGET NYAAAKK!!" teriak Naruto kaget, matanya nyaris aja loncat, "Plus uang 200 miliar pula …" lanjut Naruto gemetaran.

"Hohoho, biar banyak yang ikut! Gimana? Temen-temen lo pasti mau kan?!" Tanya Tsunade senyum-senyum.

"PASTI MAULAH KALO HADIAHNYA BEGINI!!" seru Naruto yang tadinya ngantuk jadi bener-bener melek,"AYE BOLEH IKUT GA?!" Tanya Naruto berapi-api.

"Boleh-boleh aja asal lo ngga berumur 20 tahun ke atas…" ijin Tsunade.

"Yeee… aye masih 16 taon… "

"Iya dah, terserah lo…"

"Tapi Nyak, ini kapan mau di sebarin?" Tanya Naruto.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Kayaknya sih besok aja, gue cuma ngasih tau contoh brosurnya aja."

"Oke deh!! Jadi aye boleh balik nih Nyak?" Naru siap-siap mau pulang.

"Sono…" usir Tsunade, Naruto pun minggat.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Tsunade tersenyum misterius.

"Hehehehehe… Huhuhuhuhuhu … Hahahahahahahahahaaaa…." Ktawa Tsunade menggelegar diiringi petir, JLEGAR JLEGAR!!, angin bertiup kencang membuat jendela goyang-goyang ga karuan, Tsunade yang kebetulan berdiri deket jendela (lagi ketawa), jubahnya melambai-lambai ketiup angin pagi, rambut kuncir dua nya juga, "HAHAAHAHAHAA... PASTI BERHASIILLL!!" tawanya lagi, diiringi musik-musik orchestra ala HarPot. (weleh, kayak habis jalanin rencana jahat aja. )

"Hahahahaha…. Uuh uhuk uhuk uhuk …" Tsunade terbatuk-batuk.

SYUUTTT!!

PRAANGG!!

"BRISIIIIKKKK!!" kantor Tsunade dilempar sepatu ama nenek-nenek.

"Ih, sirik aja sih…" gerutu Tsunade, "Suara gue emang seksi kayak JuPe lagi nyanyi kalo ketawa… ga usah sirik begitu napa?"

"Haaahhaaa… AHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!" jah, dia ketawa lagi.

Dasar gila.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Hyaaahh!! Cuma 8 halaman, kemarin 10 halaman plus talkshow ga jelas.**

**Emang ga waras nih! Sbenernya yang ga waras itu saya bukan Tsunade.**

**Hem … menurut kalian, tempat pendaftarannya dimana? Hohoho … saya sedang bingung nentuin tahap-tahapnya, hohohoho…**

**Eh, masih jayus ga? Sbenernya saya masih aga merasa mendingan pas nulis chap 2 ketimbang chap 1 … yah ! sudahlah! Baca saja .. lho? Kan udah baca yak? Aduh, saya bego ….**

**Hehehe …**

**Buhbye!! See you at third chappie!!**


	3. register NOW!

**©Masashi Kishimoto, kalo punya saya, udah ga laku Naruto-nya!!**

**A/N : Hohoho, kali ini saya nekat bikin shounen-ai !! tapi cuma sedikit sih .. TT … yah sudahlah!! Skarang udah masuk tahap register yak?! Hohohoo … hmm …. Satu chap per hari lagi nih kayaknya.. udah gitu ngetiknya pagi-pagi buta pula… saya memang ekstrim …**

**OK MINNA!!**

**Selamat membaca fict jeblok ini!!**

**Skali lagi jangan pakai LOGIKA yak!!**

**Yak!! Ini balesan review buat chap 1 & 2. Soalnya gue baru liat …**

**Yonchan wew!! Dada!! It's hot!! Hahahaha …. Lucu juga … kalo Naruto gue rasa ada ide lain.**

**Kallen-valentine anda reviewer pertama saya!! Gratis mangkok pecah di getok**

**Azumi Uchiha sukses ya ujiannya!!**

**Sora Aburame weleh, dikau lagi, nak!! Hahaha … trima kasih sudah review …**

**hoshi.na.chan emang Akatsuki itu gilaaaa!!**

**Berhubung saya nepsong mau ngapdet chap 3, jadi saya tampilin aja deh !! hoho**

**(TAPI GUE BLUM LANJUTIN CHAP 4 NYAAAKKKK!!)**

**--**

**C H A P third**

**Register now!**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto ditugasin Tsunade buat nyebarin brosur, tepatnya dipaksa kalo ngga mau dia ngga boleh ikut.

"Huh! Seenaknya…" keluh Naruto sambil menyeka keringat, pagi-pagi udah berkeringat, ngapain aja sih?

"Naruto-kun…" suara imut-imut (ini sih beneran imut ga kayak Tobi) terdengar di blakang Naruto, Hinata.

"Ah!! Hoi!!" sapa Naruto balik, "Mau kemana, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ta…tadinya…ma…mau ke…ke rumah..Na…Naruto-kun…tapi ngga… ada…" jawab Hinata malu-malu ga jelas.

"Oh, gue ada tugas dari Tsunade nyebarin ini, menurut Hinata gimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil ngasih brosurnya ke Hinata.

"Hee?" Hinata membelalak.

**KAMULAH**

**MAKHLUK TUHAN YANG PALING SEKSIIIII ……………………..!!**

**AYO!! BAGI KALIAN COWOK-COWOK KONOHA YANG MERASA PALING SEKSI, IKUTI LOMBA INI! NGGA IKUT DI JAMIN NYESEL 365 HARI!!**

**BAGI PEMENANG, AKAN MEMPEROLEH UANG 200 MILYAR DAN MEMILIKI RESORT MEWAH PANTAI TIMUR KONOHA!**

**IKUTI SEKARANG JUGA!!**

**JIKA BERMINAT IKUT, IKUTI PERSYARATAN DI BAWAH INI :**

**Usia 16****th**** keatas**

**memiliki bakat, karena dalam lomba ini adalah ajang memamerkan bakat tersembunyi kalian!!**

**tinggi minimal 170**

**berat minimal 55**

**mengisi formulir yang sudah tersedia di brosur ini.**

**foto ukuran 3 x 4**

**Hanya COWOK yang boleh mengikuti lomba ini.**

**Stelah mengisi formulir, masukan ke dalam kotak pos dekat Ichiraku Ramen.**

**Pendaftaran di tutup pada tanggal X bulan X tahun XXXX**

**INFORMASI LEBIH LANJUT HUBUNGI :**

**Tsunade, 0815989XXX atau segera ke kantor Hokage.**

**--**

**Berikut formulirnya : ……………………………………. (males nulisnya….)**

"Naruto-kun mau ikut?" Tanya Hinata stelah selesai baca brosur.

"Ikutlah!!" sahut Naruto cepat.

"Huumm … yang boleh ikut cuma cowok ya? Ada-ada aja Godaime itu…" komentar Hinata.

"Ya udah Hinata, gue mau bagiin brosur dulu yah! Dadah!!" pamit Naruto.

"Dah, Naruto-kun!!"

Naruto membalas lambaian Hinata.

"Huh, mana brosurnya masih banyak pula…" Naruto mulai komat-kamit ga jelas.

"Ternyata Naruto ya? Kirain tukang pos…" sapa seseorang.

Naruto menoleh, "Ngapain lo ke Konoha?" Tanya Naruto ama orang itu.

"Jalan-jalan aja…" jawab orang itu seadanya.

"Oh, eh, Gaara, mau bantuin gue ga?" pinta Naruto.

"Ogah! Gue kesini mau jalan-jalan, bukan bantuin orang susah! Bye!!" Gaara kabur.

"Yee!! Mentang-mentang dah jadi kazekage lo! Somboongg!!" Naruto nimpukin Gaara pake kerikil, tapi Gaara diem aja, apa mungkin kerikil yang dilempar Naruto ga nyampe ya?

"Huh!!" Naruto bersungut-sungut, "Brosur mau gue sebar ke mana lagi?! Udah panas, capek!! Ga ada yang bantuin pula!!"

"Woi! Naruto, ga ikutan nongkrong?!" Tanya Chouji dari atas, kebetulan dia lagi lompat-lompatin genteng rumah-rumah orang. Solusi biar ga telat.

"Hah? Ga tau nih, emang ada siapa aja?" Tanya Naruto, sambil ngernyit-ngernyit gitu gara-gara cahaya matahari, "Akh! Turun napa?! Silauuu!!"

"Kaga!! Dah! Gue duluan ya!" Chouji mendahului Naruto.

"Hukh!!" Naruto bener-bener cemberut skarang, dia ngebanting tu brosur-brosur.

"Wah, tugas dari Tsunade ya?" Tanya Sasuke, suaranya kayak gitu sih.

"Iye!! Udah kalo ga mau bantuin pergi sana!! Biar gue ga barbar!!" usir Naruto.

"Gue mau bantu kok!!" Sasuke terkekeh, trus mungut brosur yang dibanting Naruto barusan.

"Hah? Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Seksi? Lomba apaan neh?" cemooh Sasuke.

"Tanya tuh!! Godaime sinting yang bikin lomba beginian!!" Naruto masih keadaan ngambek.

"Hoo… hadiahnya gede juga! Kyaknya gue ikut nih!" Sasuke sibuk baca-baca tuh brosur.

"HEH?! MAU BANTU GUE APA NGGAAA??" Naruto udah habis kesabarannya, mulai deh teriak-teriaknya.

"IYE IYE!! JANGAN KAYAK ORANG DAPET KNAPA?!" balas Sasuke, jadi ikutan kesel, "Mana?!"

"Nih!!" Naruto jejalin beberapa brosur ke tangan Sasuke.

"Ih! Ini mah ga imbang! Masa lo dikit gue banyak?" protes Sasuke.

"Mau bantuin gue ga?!"

"Iye! Tapi jangan kayak gini!! Nih, buat lo dikit!!" Sasuke mengambil sebagian brosur yang dijejalin Naruto tadi trus di kasih ke Naruto lagi.

"Nah, udah kelar kan?!" bentak Naruto.

"Ya udah ga usah ngebentak, lu marah-marah mulu daritadi…" gerutu Sasuke, "Kawaii-nya ilang lho!!"

Naruto memerah, _barusan.. teme ini ngomong apa? Manis?_

"Nar?" sadar omongannya salah, Sasuke buru-buru manggil Naruto.

"Ta… tadi lu bilang kawaii??" ulang Naruto ketakutan.

"Eh, iya … lo kalo marah-marah kawaiinya ilang lho!" ulang Sasuke DENGAN PENUH INNOCENT!!

Naruto memerah lagi, kali ini merah-merah banget, _Ap… apaan ssiihh??_

"YAK!! MULAI BAGIIN!!" Naruto langsung ngibrit duluan, Sasuke ditinggal.

--

"Dei?" Itachi pelan-pelan buka pintu kamar Deidara.

"Hmm?" Deidara sibuk beresin baju-bajunya.

"Ayo brangkat ke Konoha, perjalanannya lumayan jauh lho!" seru Itachi buru-buru.

"Iye iye!! Bentar, lu duluan aja ama yang lain…" ujar Deidara,bermaksud mengusir Itachi.

"Dei…" tiba-tiba raut muka Itachi berubah berbimar-binar mengharukan, "Kita itu udah lama bersahabat Dei, Jadi kalau yang satu ditinggal, pas pergi bareng kayaknya gimanaaaa gitu…"

"Trus?" Deidara heran, _maksudnya apa sih?_

"TERUS YA BURUAN, MBAAA!! ITU KETUA UDAH SIAP NEGBANTE TEMEN-TEMEN LU KALO LO-NYA MASIH LENGGANG KANGKUNG DI SINI!!" air muka Itachi yang awalnya berbinar-binar berubah menjadi sangar kayak anjing yang Tom & Jerry tuh (dasar maniak kartun!) ah, udahlah.

"HAH?! SERIUS LO?!" Deidara terlonjak, buru-buru narik korden kamarnya, dan dilihatnya sang ketua lagi sibuk ngasah clurit.

"AKH!! BILANG DARI TADI KEK LO!! KETUA KAN MARAHNYA SUSAH DIREDAINNYA!!" Deidara langsung pontang-panting masukin baju ke kopernya.

"UDAH BURUAN!!" sembur Itachi.

Akhirnya Itachi dan Deidara lari-larian keluar markas.

"LAMA LO BERDUA!!" maki Pein.

"Maafff!!" Deidara dan Itachi membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ya udah, nyok berangkat!!"

Maka berangkatlah mereka rame-rame ke Konoha, kayak pasukan hentak-hentak bumi. ()) bahasa Malaysia!!)

--

"Nar…" Sasuke udah mulai bosen bantuin Naruto, kepanasan dan gerah.

"Ha?" Tanya Naruto datar. Kata-kata Sasuke mengenai dirinya yang imut itu masih terngiang di kpalanya.

_Apa katanya?? Kawaii desu ne? nyaaanggg……. _Naruto memerah pipinya.

"Ke markas yuk! Cape!" ajak Sasuke, jalannya udah sempoyongan.

"Ih! Ga jantan. Begitu aja udah sempoyongan!!" ejek Naruto.

"Ah udahlah!! Capek ngebacot ama lo! Gue mau ke markas!!" giliran Sasuke yang ngambek.

"Eh!! Gue ikut!!" Naruto ngikutin dari blakang.

Di markas . (maksudnya tempat nogkrongnya tapi Sasuke bilang markas)

Sudah terpampang orang-orang yang sudah terlihat masa depannya gimana, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji ama … wew! Tumben ada Sai, dia kan jarang ke sana.

"Wah!! Kebetulan!! Lo bawa makanan yak?!" tagih Shikamaru, kayaknya udah kelaperan.

"Hai!" sapa Sasuke cuek.

"Tumben Sai ke sini, ada angin apa?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

"Gue bosen, tinta lukisan gue abis, udah gitu ga punya duit buat beli, ya udah gue ke sini.." jelas Sai bete, "Ng? itu apaan?" Tanya Sai ngeliatin kertas-kertas yang dipegang Naruto.

"Oh, ini.. kalian mau ikutan ga? Naruto ngebagiin brosurnya satu-persatu ke orang-orang tsb.

Semua hening pada serius baca.

"Wew!!" Shikamaru udah komentar duluan, "Gue ikut ah!!lumayan tuh resort!!"

"Gue juga!!" sahut Kiba.

"Engg .. karena lagi butuh duit, gue ikut deh!!"

'Seksi?! Auww!! Gue bangett!!" seru Lee narsis.

"Gue ga ah!! Ga ada makanan gratis.." tau kan Chouji kayak gimana.

"Huh! Payah, maunya makaaann mulu!" komentar Kiba

"Heh, kalo ga makan ga bakal idup lo, tauk!" timpal Chouji.

"O iya, Nej … kira-kira beha yang kemarin …"

"Ah udah udah udah!!" Neji buru-buru motong pertanyaannya Naruto, "Ngebahas beha mulu dari kemarin!! Pervert lo!!" omel Neji.

"Ga, gue cuma nanya, bener ga itu behanya Hinata? Perasaan beha model begituan pernah gue liat di rumah Sakura …" ulang Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"DI BILANG JANGAN NGEBAHAS BEHA!!" ulang Neji tajam, penuh ketajaman setajam SILET!! _Jeng jeng jeng jengggg!!_

Yak !! ngga nyambung, author!!

"Eh, pulpen dong!! Gue mau ngisi …" pinta Sai tiba-tiba.

"Nih!" langsung di kasih pulpen.

"Jadi jounin berbekal pulpen doang lu ya?" sindir Kiba.

"Kaga, ini pulpen udah lama, tau deh masih …"

"WOI!! Ini mah kaga ada isinya, Nara!!" seru Sai tiba-tiba, Shikamaru angkat bahu, _mana kutahu!! Kau sudah punya kekasiiihh!! AKU TAK TAHUUU!!_

Yak!! Mending lo ga usah jadi author dari tadi ga nyambung mulu!!

"Ya udah, beli sana! Lagian lu ngga sabaran amat sih, tinggal ngisi di rumah!!" kata Sasuke jengkel.

Singkat waktu, singkat cerita, karena author udah mulai ngantuk.

(boong, lu ngetik dari jam 3 ampe jam 5 pagi juga! Berarti udah bener-bener melek kan? Noh, udah Azan subuh …!!) -- beneran lho! Saya ngetik jam segitu…

Yah, ketauan …

Singkat waktu, singkat cerita, karena ga tau mesti nulis apa lagi, berhubung ide gue udah kering kerontang kayak padang pasir di Suna tuh!

Para penghuni tongkrongan tersebut udah pada balik ke rumah masing-masing, buat ngisi formulir tentunya.

Nah, untuk membuang-buang waktu, mari kita saksikan para tokoh ninja-ninja muda ini ngisi formulir.

Di mulai dari :

**NARUTO**

Naruto sibuk ngisi formulirnya, "Hueh! Berat gue berapa ya?" Naruto pun bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba dia inget ama Chouji.

"Hoho, sapa tau Chouji punya timbangan berat badan di rumah, kan dia bermasalah ama berat badan…." Naruto pun langsung kabur ke rumah Chouji.

**SASUKE**

"Ngeh … ini lagi, gue mah ga pernah ngitung berat karena gue ga pernah ngerasa gendutan …." Keluhnya.

"kira-kira sapa ya yang punya timbangan di rumahnya?"

Naruto?

Weleh!! Sasuke garuk-garuk kepalanya, _kenapa gue jadi inget mulu ama Naruto seeehhh??_

Sas, sas, Hati-hati cinta loh, kalo udah cinta ntar nge-bet pengen kawin loh!! Saya juga pernah ngerasa gitu, eh, malah curhat euy!

"Ah !! dari tadi kek," barulah Sasuke inget, bahwa dia punya big baboon Chouji yang merupakan temen satu tongkrongannya.

Ngga usah mikir lama-lama, Sasuke langsung ke rumahnya Chouji.

**KIBA**

"Wah! Tinggal ke rumahnya Chouji ngukur berat!!"

Langsung kabur ke rumah Chouji.

**SHIKAMARU**

"Choujiiii!! Minjem timbangan dooongg!!" suara cempreng Shikamaru mengalun indah depan rumah Chouji, ternyata Shika udah nyampe duluan.

**SAI**

"Hh… berat gue berapa sih?" Sai kebingungan, trus pantengin udelnya.

"Kalo diliat dari perut gue yang lurus seksi ini, berat gue kira-kira 45 yak?" pikirnya, "Tapi di sini beratnya minimal 55!!" ujarnya stress.

"Ya udahlah!!" tinggal ke rumahnya Chouji…"

Langsung ke rumahnya Chouji.

**LEE**

Lee udah ngerasa pede ngisi aja smuanya dengan baik dan benar, yang lain aja masih masalah ama berat badan, kok lo ngga Lee?

"Karena gue seksi jadi berat badan gue ga mungkin ampe 80 ton!"

**NEJI**

"Hinata, jaga Hanabi!! Gue mau ke rumahnya Chouji!!" pamit Neji.

"Ga lama!!"

Langsung deh lari ke rumah Chouji.

--

Rata-rata pada kerumah Chouji semua yaaa??

Chouji asik ngemil di ruang tipi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Shikamaru, dengan malas, dia bangkit dari sofa trus bukain pintu.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Chouji. Ternyata bukan Shikamaru doang, di sana udah ada Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai ma Neji.

"Minjem timbangan dong!!" seru mereka serempak.

SYUUUTTT

"Tuh!!"

Chouji ngelempar timbangan keluar trus langsung tutup pintu. Ngga sopan.

Semua spontan pada rebutan nimbang.

"58!!" seru Kiba, langsung nyatet beratnya, "Ukh!! Berat gue …" keluhnya.

"HAH?! 64?!" jerit Sasuke histeris, "Yah tak apalah, asalkan body gue mulus kaga masalah…"

"Wew, 65 euy!!" komentar Shikamaru datar.

"Nggaaa!! 63!!" Naruto pura-pura histeris.

"Sama kayak Shikamaru …" gumam Neji.

"HAPHAAAHH?? 70?!" Sai frustasi, "Gue sendiri yang kyknya berat ya??" Tanya dia kepada temen-temennya.

Lainnya cuma mangut-mangut aja.

Sai nangis terseok-seok.

(warning!! Saya ngasih beratnya ngasal lho!! Jadi kalo ada yang menurut anda yang terlalu berat atau yang terlalu ringan, hubungi saya!! Khususnya bagi para pembaca cowo!!)

Tiba-tiba pintu depan ke buka, Chouji nongolin kepalanya, "Udah nimbangnya?"

"Udah, makasih Chouji!!" semua langsung cabut ke kedai Ichiraku.

Kok ke sana, karena kotak formulirnya di sana kan?

Hohoho. Kayaknya kalo mau masukin formulir ke kotak formulir ga usah saya tulis ya?

(author pemalas ga disayang Tuhan …)

--

**Akhirnyaaa!! Selesai juga, minna-san!! Udah masuk ke chap 3!! Kira-kira ini berapa chapter ya? Saya belum bisa menganalisis (halah!! Hueh!!) … karena menurut script saya, (halah!!) satu tahap satu chapter, jadi menurut kalian gimana? Apa satu chapter semua tahap-tahap lombanya ya? Biar ga boros gitu.**

**Minta pendapatnya, para pembaca!!**

**O ya, karena saya BARU BIKIN FICT YANG ADA UNSUR SHONEN-AI –nya, buat para author senior YANG UDAH JAGO BIKIN SHOUNEN-AI BAHKAN YAOI tolong kasih tau kekurangannya yah!!**

**Because this is my first SHOUNEN-AI fan fiction!!**

**O YA!! REVIEW MINNA!!**

**KALO NGGA NGEREVIEW FICT AUTHOR YANG MALANG INI NGGA SAYA SAYANG LHO!!**

**Pembaca : idih!! Sapa juga yang pengen di sayang ama elo?**

**Akai : Yah, kejam!! **

**Sudahlah!! Minna!! Skali lagi !! review!!**


	4. penentuan juri serta tahap2nya!

**Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Seksi**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dengan bintang tamu dari :**

**Deathnote ©Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**One Piece ©Eichiiro Oda**

**A/N Hueehh!! Pada akhirnya gue apdet chap 4 juga … tapi saya ngerjainnya tengah kepaksa begini, ide lagi kering, ya sudahlah, untuk kali ini, chap khusus penentuan Juri aja deh… o ya, ada beberapa juri tambahan dari manga lain.**

**--**

**C H A P fourth **

**The JURY bag.2**

"Huweh!! Akhirnya nyampe juga di Konoha!!" Deidara duduk kecapean.

Tim Akatsuki udah nyampe di depan pintu gerbang Konoha.

"Heh!! Ngapain pada duduk di sini!! Kita tuh hari ini mesti rapat lagi!!" Pein nyuruh anggotanya bangun.

"Huah!! Cape !!" keluh Itachi.

Pein mendelik. Itachi merinding. Smuanya juga.

Buru-buru semuanya berdiri dan segera ke kantor Hokage.

**Kantor hokage**

"Wah wah, udah nyampe ya? Cepet bener…" komentar Tsunade pas ngeliat gerombolan akatsuki.

"Heh, lu serius mau ngikutin nih anggota gue jadi juri?"

Tsunade menatap mereka,"Sini…"

Anggota akatsuki pun pada ngumpul. Duduk di tempat masing-masing. (suasana rapatnya kayak meeting-meeting gitu lho!) baca : author katro.

"Jadi, dalam lomba ini, ada 4 tahap!!" celoteh Tsunade.

"Tahap pertama, yaitu menyanyi, jadi para peserta menyanyikan lagu yang mereka pilih tapi liriknya dig anti yaitu lirik yang menceritakan keseksian mereka… kalo nyanyinya sama ngga apa-apa sih!" kekeh Tsunade pada kalimat terakhir.

"Tahap kedua, menari, tariannya boleh bebas boleh nggak,"

"Tahap ketiga, Fashion show, pada ngerti kan?"

"Tahap keempat, hohoho.. gue udah mikirin dari jauhari.." kekeh Tsunade lagi.

Pein melempar pandang bertanya, "Apaan?"

Anggota Akatsuki lain tengok-tengokkan, saling angkat bahu.

"Uji… NYALII!! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!" tawa Tsunade penuh horror.

"Uji nyali?" ulang Pein ngga percaya.

Tsunade mangut-mangut semangat, "Sbenernya gue blum mikirin tahap-tahapnya sih, tahap satu ampe tahap 3 itu gue terinspirasi dari lomba-lomba kayak Mamamia, lomba tari daerah, ama fashion show kmaren di tipi-tipi, kalo yang keempat, seseorang di sini telah menginspirasikan gue…"

Telunjuk runcing Tsunade menunjuk kea rah salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

"Dia adalah kau." Kata Tsunade sok kul.

"Heh?! Gue??" seru Deidara, "Enak aja gue disamain ama setan!!"

"Yaah, habisnya begitu…" ujar Tsunade cuek,"NAH!!" Tsunade bangkit dari kursi.

"Waktunya pemilihan juriii!!" Tsunade nyamber pulpen dan kertas di depannya, trus pulpennya ditancepin ke kertas, itu lho yang kayak iklan rokok Mild, yang obsesinya penyair.

Yah, ga penting. Tsunade itu manusia lebay abad ini.

"Tahap pertama!! Menyanyi, di nilai oleh…" Tsunade memandang mereka semua ganti-ganti.

"Kakuzu!!"

"Hah?! Gue ngarti aja kaga kalo dalem nyanyi ntu di nilai apanya!!" tolak Kakuzu,"Gue tuh cuma ngarti kalo ngebagiin duit, perkreditan, pinjaman, koperasi. Yaaa pokoknya, money is everything…"

"Yeee!! Lu jangan ikutin trademark gue dong!!"seru Tsunade kesel merasa diikutin ma Kakuzu.

"Ya mau ga mau lo jadi juri bagian nyanyi…"

Kakuzu hendak menolak tapi di cegah Pein. Kakuzu dongkol, Pein menggeleng-geleng pasrah, kayak baru mendengar berita duka cita. Ih, sok drama deh!

"Nah, trus Tobi!!" Tsunade memanggil Tobi kayak manggil anak kecil.

"Ya Tobi jadi juri nyanyiiii!!" seru Tobi riang!

"Bagus, Tobi aja patuh!!" puji Tsunade, _yah, gue harap dia ngerti yang mesti di nilai itu apa._

"Selanjutnya, Hidan!!"

Hidan mangut-mangut aja, no comment dah.

"Nah, untuk juri tari, gue pilih Itachi dan Deidara!!"

"juri…"

"Tari?" Itachi eneg.

"Maunya apa? Bukannya juri tari itu kesannya lebih berseni?"

"Justru yang namanya seni itu adalah harus yang berkesan modern dan berkelas." Ceramah Deidara.

"Ya udah, juri dancer…" tukas Tsunade kesel.

"Nah, gitu lebih enak di denger!!"

"Yak!! Berikutnya fashion… Hhooo … kalian bukan bagian ini, tampang kalian ga yang bakat di bidang fashion…" Tsunade geleng-geleng kpala dan sembari mikir, sapa ya yang cocok buat fashion?

"Maksudnya ga bakat di fashion?" Pein tersinggung.

"Liat aja pakaian kalian seharian, jubah mulu, ga modis."

Pein menyipit, "Ga modis?"

"Iyalah!! Kata lain, katro!" cemooh Tsunade.

"Katro?"

"Ga ngerti katro? Jaman purba, puas?" Tsunade merasa dipermainkan.

"Jaman purba?" mata Pein makin menyipit, sipiiiiiit skaliiii.

"Udah ah!! Nah, bagian uji nyali…. Hooo … Zetsu dan Kisame!!"

"Knapa kami?" Tanya Zetsu sinis.

"Yah, muka lo berdua itu … serem …" celetuk Tsunade cuek.

Pein baru sadar dia ga kebagian apa-apa, "Lha? Gue?"

"Pelayan." Jawab Tsunade singkat dan menusuk.

"HAH?? MASA ANAK BUAH GUE PADA JADI JURI , TRUS GUE JADI PELAYAN SENDIRI?!" protes Pein.

"Ga, lo di bantu Ayame dan Shizune kok, tenang aja…" Tsunade nyuruh Pein tenang.

Sedangkan Deidara, Hidan,Itachi, Zetsu,Kakuzu, Kisame dan Tobi senyum-senyum licik dan picik.

"Waktunya dia merasakan gimana jadi bawahan…" kikik Tobi seneng bukan kepalang.

Pein ngais-ngais tanah, nangis kejer.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar pintu di ketuk, masuklah beberapa orang.

"Wah, akhirnya juri bagian fashion datang juga, hohoho…"

Orang itu adalah Sanji, L dan Misa.

"Nah! Kalian udah gue posisikan bagian juri fashion, kerja yang bagus ya!!" Tsunade ngacungin jempol ke mereka-mereka.

"Lha? Fashion? Gue kan ga ngerti sama sekali…" protes Sanji, baru ngeh skarang, dikira jadi juri masak.

"Emangnya lo kira ini lomba apa?" Tanya Tsunade stengah kesel.

"Masak," sahut Sanji bengong.

"Ya udahlah, pastinya bisalah, kan lo ngerti kalo fashion…"

Sanji mendengus. _NENEK DOYAN MAKSA!!_

"Hei hei, kalo saya?" L nunjuk dirinya.

"Oh, lo kayaknya modis sih, maskara yang bagus…" komentar Tsunade. Sambil nepuk-nepuk pundaknya L.

"Bah. Dari lahir gue emang begini kali, mba." Kata L jengkel.

"Dan, Kau, ohoho, kayaknya di lomba ini lo cewe sendiri ya mba?" Tsunade senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"Ah, Misa akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh, terima kasih!!" Misa membungkuk member hormat.

"Ya, ya, dengan begini, sah?" Tanya Tsunade.

"SAAHHHHHH…." Jawab semua yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali benda mati.

Lalu acara dilanjutkan dengan tumpengan.

--

**TBC itu penyakit **

**Maaf yah cuma sedikit, **

**Lagi kere ide saya, ga tau mau nulis apa lagi, kalo terlalu dipaksain takut jayus, skarang aja udah jayus kayaknya … hohohoo**

**Weleh!! Btw, review ya!! Kalo review di sayang ayah dan Ibu, bukan saya, karena review itu nambah pahala!! Hohohoho…**

**Sampai jumpaaa!!**


	5. Step 1 Sing a song

**Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Seksi**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : hai, aduuhhh, stelah membaca review kalian semua, saya merasa terharu, dan akhirnya saya bisa juga lanjutin dengan mood yang pas-pasan, biasanya kalo mood yang pas-pasan hasil fict nya juga pas-pasan, maaf yah baru apdet, **

**OK!! Step 1 , SING A SONG!!**

**C H A P fifth**

**Step 1 Sing A Song**

**--**"Woi !!"

"Hah?"

"Knapa ga masuk ke dalam ?"

"Ah ! gila lo !! pidato mulu dia!"

"Hyuuh …."

Pohon yang rindang. Di sanalah Naruto dan yang lainnya menunggu pidato pembukaan lomba dari Tsunade, lama, emang lama kok !

Shikamaru ngua-nguap, biasa.

Naruto ngupil, biasa.

Kiba menggonggong, biasa.

Kalo emang biasa knapa di kasih tau?

Lagi pusing, maaf.

"Aduuh !! knapa nenek-nenek suka banget lama-lama?!" gerutu Naruto.

"Hush !! dosa tau !!" sergah Lee.

"Oi, kita ngapain kayak monyet begini?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ngga tuh, lo aja yang ngerasa kayak monyet…" timpal Sasuke dingin, seperti biasa.

"Hahaha, dasar tarzan." Bales Kiba, cengengesan kepaksa.

"Masih mending tarzan masih punya otak ketimbang monyet." Ujar Sasuke cuek.

Kiba menggeram, _Hiih !! knapa sih gue harus ketemu muka ama ni orang ?!_

"Udah ah! Turun nyok !!" ajak Naruto yang dari tadi rupanya udah uring-uringan ngga jelas.

Semuanya pun jadi ikut-ikutan turun kecuali Chouji yang udah betah tidur di dahan puhun, ngga ngeri patah tuh.

Smentara, kita beralih ke Tsunade yang asyik bercerita bahwa masa kecilnya sangatlah indah, beneran ??

ngga, boong, :P

pembaca : -author di lempar timah panas-

"Nah, dengan berakhirnya pidato saya…" jeda sejenak, Tsunade minum dulu, "Saya akan mengumumkan bahwa lomba ini segera di …" CKREK !! (pita merah di gunting Tsunade), "BUKA !!"

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK !!

Para penonton dan peserta lomba warga Konoha bertepuk tangan.

"Nah, sebelum itu, saya akan memperkenalkan juri-juri yang akan menilai penampilan para peserta…" lanjut Tsunade, "Dan, saya harap smuanya jangan panik dan tetap tenang, hehehe.." kalimat selanjutnya tak terdengar begitu jelas karena para peserta dan penonton sibuk berceloteh sendiri dan menerka-nerka ,siapa sih jurinya?

"Baiklah !! untuk juri menyanyi, kita panggil…"

DUM DUM DUM TRA TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK !! TAK TAK !!

"Tobiiii ………….!!"

Layar otomatis terangkat, tampaklah Tobi begaya. Najyong.

Tsunade : -speechless-

"Ah … ah !! baiklah, juri selanjutnya …. !!" Tsunade mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hidaaaaaannn…….!!"

Hidan blum nongol, "Lho? Hidaaaann !!" Tsunade mengulang absen.

"Hidaaaannn !!" mengulangnya dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Hidaaaaann !!" Tsunade mulai sebel, ntu orang dipanggil-panggil ga nongol-nongol juga, jelangkung apa?!

"Hidaaaannn…Hidaaann….datang ga dijemput pergi ga dianter…." Ulang Tsunade stengah menggeram.

"Hidaaannn … !! maen nyookk !!" ulang Tsunade, urat berkedut di kening Tsunade.

"HIDAN !! WOI !! KLUAR LO !! BUDEG !!" BRAAKK !! GUBRAAKK !! DUG !! (panggung ancur)

"Iye, iye …" muncullah Hidan abis ketiban properti panggung, tangan kanannya megang bedak.

"Hidan-senpai kapan jadi banci begini?" Tanya Tobi nyaring.

"HHEEEEEE??" Hidan terbelalak, semua mata memperhatikannya.

"TOBIIIII !!" Hidan merasa malu dipermalukan benar-benar memalukan, huh! Malu-maluin … !!

What is Malu ?

Beuh, bek tu pik

Maka, kejar-kejaranlah mereka, suasana sekitar panggung ramai dan ricuh –ricuh itu apa sih? :P- eh, rusuh. Ricuhnya di apus y … !!

"UAAAA!! DENGAN INI !! LOMBA SEGERA DI MULAI !! APARA PESERTA HARAP BERKUMPUL, JUGA HARUS MEMILIKI NOMOR PESERTA !!" teriak Asuma serak.

"Huh, akhirnya mulai juga, gue jadi ga sabar nunggu giliran gue !!" seru Naruto berapi-api sambil menuju ke ruang lomba dan ke meja panitia mengambil nomor peserta.

Stelah slesai ngambil nomor peserta, Naruto melangkah mantap menuju ruang tunggu dan ikut nimbrung ama temen-temennya.

Sebagian dari peserta banyak yang melatih nada nyanyi, pernapasan perut, latian vibra, cengkokan, aih aih, lo kata stardut!! Tapi banyak juga yang ngobrol, ngintipin peserta yang tengah di tes oleh juri, minta pendapat lagu apa yang bakal di nyanyiin.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang peserta akhirnya keluar sambil megangin lehernya.

"Wah, knapa tuh ?" Tanya Kiba.

"Palingan pita suaranya putus.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Bisa gitu, emang dia nyanyi apaan ?" Tanya Naruto.

"GNR kali, itu lho, sweetchild …" cibir Neji.

"KIBA, INUZUKA!!" panggil mba-mba cantik di pintu ruangan audisi.

"Jah, giliran gue …" Kiba merapikan bajunya, reparasi jambul yang udah di olesi gastby dari sekian botol, ya ampuuun, ngebayanginnya gue langsung ilfil begini.

Lalu masuklah Kiba ke ruangan audisi.

Di dalam ruang tersebut, Kiba di sambut istimewa oleh jurinya.

"Mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Hidan dengan muka-muka jutek ala Feni Rose. Soalnya kalo Tobi yang nanya ga keliatan dia itu jutek ato ga, mukanya aja ketutupan lollipop.

"He.. heli?" Kiba minta persetujuan juri, kira2 boleh ngga nyanyi lagu masa kecilnya.

"Heli? Kayak gimana?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Begini…" Kiba narik napas.

"_Aku punya anjing kechiiillll….." _PETAK KEDUM PAK .PETAK KEDUM PAK, DANGDUT BOOWZZZ!!

"Aih !! dangdut!!" Tobi jadi bergoyang, dengan sigap Kakuzu nendang pantatnya nyuruh duduk.

"_Ku beri nama heli, dia senang bermain-maiiinn"_dangdut alert!!

"Oi oi…" tegur Hidan,"Lomba ini mengatakan bahwa yang dinyayikan itu keseksian anda, bukan menceritakan anjing anda, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hidan tegas.

"Lha? Emang?" Tanya Kiba agak-agak nyolot gitu deh.

"Emang!!" bales Hidan ga kalah nyolotnya.

"Yaaahh…" Kiba menunduk kecewa, namun tiba-tiba ide licik menyambutnya, Kiba senyum-senyum misterius.

"Ta… tapi saya ngga tau apa keseksian saya…" Kiba mewek-mewek menjijikan.

"Ya sudah, berarti tidak memenuhi persyaratan lomba, harap mundur." Usir Hidan menusuk hati peserta.

"Kok gitu?" mata Kiba mulai berkaca-kaca, "Heli itu…" isak Kiba, walah, sok sinet…!!

Kiba pun menceritakan kepada juri bahwa dia dulu punya anjing kecil namanya Heli, ntu anjing mati gara-gara kelindes otopetnya sendiri pas asyik maen di kebun bunga tulip, konon katanya Kiba asli darah Belanda.

Juri merasa kasihan.

"Tapi anda tidak menyayikan keseksian anda…" Hidan berusaha menaati rules yang udah dibuat oleh pencetus lomba ini, Tsunade.

"Ayolah, saya hanya ingin membahagiakan Heli yang sedang berada di atas sana.." Kiba sok menghayati kepergian Heli, padahal ntu boongan. Pake sok menerawang pula, padahal atas Cuma langit-langit ruang audisi.

Dan bodohnya, juri-juri percaya aja !! mereka ikut-ikutan menerawang.

"Lulus deh…" kata Tobi sambil menerawang.

"Hah?" Kiba membelalak ga percaya.

"Iya, kau lulus." Ulang Hidan sambil ngambil tisu.

"IYEYY!!" Kiba melompat girang, "Mau aja lo pada ketipu!!" seru Kiba.

"Hah?" juri-juri cengok.

Kiba beku, kaku dan diam sperti paku.

"JADI LO NIPU GUE??" seru Hidan marah.

"Ah.. ah… itu…" Kiba keringat dingin.

"KAU DIDISKUALIFIKASIIII !!" jerit Kakuzu berang.

"HUAPHAAHH!!"

Kiba jantungan.

Smentara di luar ruang audisi, tempat dimana peserta berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, nervous dan mengumpulkan rasa percaya diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah tim medis bawa tandu masuk ruang audisi.

"Eh, knapa tuh?" Lee melongo penasaran.

"Ada yang sakit ya?"

"Jurinya kali." Sahut Neji.

Keluar-keluar….

Tampaklah Kiba terbaring kejang-kejang dengan mulut penuh busa, kayak orang abis nelan deterjen.

Naruto : bused –swt-

Sasuke : -diem-

Shikamaru : payah.

Inner Lee : satu saingan munduuurrr !!

Neji : yah bukan jurinya, padahal gue pengen jurinya koid.

"NARA, SHIKAMARU!!" Shikamaru merasa terpanggil –emang dipanggil…- buru-buru berdiri dan menuju ruang audisi.

Setibanya di dalam ruangan.

"Yak, nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Hidan, masih dengan muka-muka juteknya feni rose.

"Eemm… A…"

"Saya harap anda mengerti peraturan lomba ini." Potong Kakuzu.

Shikamaru cengo sbentar, lalu mangut-mangut.

"Ya, saya ak…"

"Tidak menipu para juri…"

"Baiklah.. saya.."

"Mempermainkan juri…"

"Well… tapi anda se…"

"menginjak-nginjak harga diri juri…"

Shikamaru jengkel, bibir bawah maju beberapa senti , kira-kira ngga lebih dari duapuluh senti.

"Membodoh-bodohi juri…"

Shikamaru makin jengkel.

"seperti ya…"

BRAAKK !! "HEH!! GUE KAPAN NYANYI KALO ELO NGOCEH MULU DARI TADI …??" bentak Shikamaru kehabisan darah, eh habis kesabaran deng! :P

"Oh… okhe… nyanyi .." Hidan mundur beberapa senti. Ngeri. Tadi tuh pukulan Shikamaru dahsyat juga loh!!

"Ehem…" Shikamaru berdeham.

"_daaaaari yaaakiiin kuuu teguuuuhhh…. Haaati ikhlasku peeenuuhh..._" weeesss!! Ngga nyangka, Shikamaru nyanyi kayak… itu lho, vokalis-vokalis orchestra, sebut saja, Andrea Bocelli. Denger aja kaga gue lagunya. Gimana caranya?

Dan ternyata, para juri kita merinding, pembaca.

"_Akan kaaaaruniiiaaaa-Mu… Taaaanah aiiirrrrr puuuusakaaaa …"_

Para juri nangis sesenggukan. Ingat akan perjuangan pahlawan yang telah berjuang mati-matian melawan penjajah. Emang top cer dah buat Shikamaru, sangat menghayati, sendu, penuh sentuhan klasik, ukiran-ukiran yang indah, datang saja ke Barokah Furniture !!

-author di lempar obor lalu di bakar-

"Woi woi, ini mah sama kayak yang tadi…" kata Tobi sambil terisak-isak.

"Hah? Masa sih?" Tanya Hidan, nangis juga.

"Tapi ini menyentuh sekali, huweeee…..!!" Kakuzu nangis kejer.

"Woi, jadi gimana nih? Daripada ni bocah nyanyi ni lagu terus.." Hidan minta persetujuan.

"Huks huks… Lu… lulusin aja deh… Huhuhuuuu…." Tobi buka topengnya, buat ngapus aermata.

"Bener?" Tanya Hidan ama Kakuzu barengan.

"Ho oh…"

"_Syuuuuukur aku sembahkaan…. Kehadirat-mu Tuhaaaaan…"_ Shikamaru masih berdendang.

"HUWWWAAA!! ELO LULUS !! UDAH GA USAH NYANYI LAGU BEGITU LAGI!! MAKIN KEJER NIH GUEEE!!" usir Kakuzu histeris.

"Ih ,apa sih?" gerutu Shikamaru,"Juri-jurinya cengeng bener dah…" Shikamaru keluar ruangan audisi sambil bingung-bingung.

BRAAK!!

"Gimana kata jurinya?!" serbu anak-anak yang diluar kecuali Sasuke ama Neji.

"Aaa…" Shikamaru mikir bentar, dia juga bingung, kata jurinya lulus tapi dia di usir.

"Lulus sih…" jawab Shikamaru akhirnya, daripada temen-temennya terus ngerumunin dia kayak semut ngejar gula.

"Shikamaru aja lulus, gue pasti lulus kan?!" seru Lee menggebu-gebu.

"Tau deh, kalo lo sih…." Naruto ngeliatin Lee dari ujung kaki ampe ujung rambut, "Ga bakal lulus…"

"Kok gitu? Lo nyumpahin?" Tanya Lee berusaha sabar.

"Ngga, membuat pernyataan.." sahut Naruto sok cuek, "Maksudnya, gue mengatakan apa adanya tentang diri lo…" buru-buru Naruto nambahin.

"ROCK, LEE …!!"

GUBRAK!! Mungkin Lee terlalu semangat jadinya ga nyadar keselengkat kaki sendiri, hati-hati ya Lee.. !!

Lee dengan semangat dan kumpulan percaya diri yang sangat kuat, menuju ruang audisi dengan langkah yang sangat mantap. Bukan mantap dalam arti dia udah siap, tapi mantap dalam arti terlalu menghentakkan kakinya ketika melangkah, eh, itu mah … lebai bener ya??

Dan tak lupa, ketika menutup pintu ruang audisi juga terlalu 'mantap'.

BRAAKK!!

Puing, puing.

"Lee semangat bener…" komentar Shikamaru swt.

OK, cukup mantap-mantapnya, mari kita perhatikan gerak-gerik Leee selama di ruang audisi, nyanyi apa dia?

Lee : -masuk-masuk langsung bengong-

"Knapa para juri sekalian?" Tanya Lee heran-heran Teheran, knapa heran? Soalnya Shikamaru ga nyeritain apa yang terjadi tadi. Tobi ketutupan tisu Hidan yang tengah nangis kejer, Kakuzu sibuk nyedot ingus (Yucks!) maksud saya, Kakuzu sibuk ngurusin ingusnya dari tadi meler mulu.

_Juri-juri knapa sih? _Lee membatin.

Namun Kakuzu sadar daritadi tuh peserta udah bengong-bengong kayak abis ngeliatin ibu-ibu ngelahirin anak di becak bukan di persalinan.

"Err.. euh, OK, Rock Lee? Mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

Lee udah siap buka mulut, tapi…"JANGAN YANG SENDU-SENDU ATO SEDIH ATO LAGU KEMATIAN!!" Hidan udah ngebentak duluan.

"Jangan ngasal lagi ya,harus sesuai rules, taati rules dan jadilah member yang baik…."

Oi! Di kata forum? Btw saya ngutip dari tret perkenalan salah satu forum lho! heheheh,

"Ralat, jadilah peserta yang baik…" koreksi Tobi.

"Aku tau, nyeritain keseksian kan?" Lee membusungkan dadanya, angkuh, lalu bergerak-gerak anggun ala Aming depan juri dengan gerakan yang aduhai menjijikkan amit-amit , "Kurang seksi apa sih gue?" celoteh Lee.

"_Aku tuh seksiii… itu terbuktiiii… dari caraku…" _Lee asyik nari-nari heboh kayak cacing kepanasan, bukan dalam perumpaan, dia emang nari dengan gaya melata-melata gitu kok , :P

Inilah reaksi para juri :

Tobi diem bak disapu oleh angin dingin.

Hidan yang daritadi sibuk ngapus aermata pake tisu, mendadak brenti kayak kambing bunting ngeliatin Lee asyik melata-melata di lantai.

Kakuzu langsung sembunyi di bawah meja, muntah-muntah menyakitkan.

Cukup lama mereka (para juri) mempertahankan ekspresi tersebut, ampe Lee selesai mereka juga masih bengong mengaga bego dengan mata belo (??).

"Gimana juri?" Tanya Lee dengan pose nice guy yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Hah…" Tobi masih bengong, "O… oke…. Kau… boleh keluar skarang…" lanjut Tobi tapi masih bingung-bingung.

Stelah Lee keluar dengan riang gembira sambil nyanyi lagu dari iklan inzana, _senangnya hatiku, turun panas badanku…._

Para juri baru bisa berkomentar.

"Bah, peserta yang tadi…" Hidan tak bisa berkata-kata, habisnya dia harus gimana ? kagum atau jijik?

"Ekh, ini bau apa sih?" Tanya Tobi sambil ngendus-ngendus kayak anjing pelacak.

"Ah, iya, nih, apa anak tadi itu meninggalkan bau tak sedap itu di sini?" Tanya Hidan.

"Eh. Itu muntah gue…" jawab Kakuzu polos.

"??" mata Hidan melotot, "UWAAAKKHH!! KLINING SERPIIIISSSSSS!!" teriak Hidan.

"Kakuzu-senpai joroookk !!" Tobi menyingkir dari meja juri, "Masa muntah di bawah mejaaa!! Kalo mau muntah Tobi kan bisa kasih kantong kreseeekk!!"

"KNAPA LO GA BILANG DARETADEEEHHHH?! Ini gara-gara bocah edan tuh!!" omel Kakuzu.

--

**OK deh minna, berhubung ruang juri sedang dibersihkan, saya sudahi fict saya di sini dulu, hehehe….**

**(DI BLAKANG AKAI)**

**Tobi : akh!! Gila!! Amiisss!!**

**Kakuzu : maaapp!!**

**Hidan : lo sih !! jorok!!**

**Akai : -nengok k blakang, swt.-**

**Sampai di sini dulu ya!! Saya minta review-nya!! Karena fict ini sempat vakum beberapa minggu –atw bulan??- di karenakan author lagi terjebak di gurun ide yang gersang, jadinya ni fict nganggur lamaaaa banget … heheheheh …**

**DAN SEKALI LAGI!! REVIEW!!**

**TUNGG!! –author di lempar sikat kamar mandi-**

**Klining serpis 1 : woi, ngoceh aja!! Bantuin!!**

**Klining serpis 2 : eh, udah udah, daripada ntar lo ga dimasukin ke fict-nya dia gimana?**

**Klining serpis 1 : Bodo!! Masih banyak kok author lain yang mau make gue, PE….!!**

**Akai : -buru-buru ngebekep ntu mulut tukang klining serpis pake sikat kamar mandi- **

**Klining serpis 1 : -meronta-ronta kayak kucing ketangkep pas ketauan lagi asik ngulitin ikan tetangga-**

**Ahahaha, nyaris aja ketauan rahasia chapter 6…..**

**HEHEHEHEHE**

**CIAO!!**

-


	6. Let's dance together!

© **masashi Kishimoto**

a/n Aih !! baru baca review dari author2 lain, hem … !! saia akan berjanji bakal apdet secepat2nya semampu saia –alasan lain, kalo saya ngga sempet2 juga internet berarti apdetnya bakal lama, jadi saya simpulkan lagi, saia akan mengapdet secepatnya semampu saia, ngga ngerti? Jangan dibaca (gubrakz!)-

OKEH!! Untuk chap sbelumnya, maaf saia tak bisa menampilkan Sasuke dan Sai karena **SAYA LUPAH!!** Knapa begitu? Saya juga tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja saya kepikiran, berhubung saya tengah ngetik bagian ruang juri yang lagi dibersihin, ada baiknya sudahi saja sampai sini, ya udah saya save .. eeehhhh… pas udah di publish , saya baca ulang, waduh !! niatnya mau nampilin Sasuke ama Sai kok jadi begini?

Jadi skali lagi saya minta maaf atas penjelasan yang panjang namun tak berisi.

Sip!!

NB : oya , saya menampilkan Sasori, ehehehe...

--

**CHAP 6 . STEP TWO Let's Dance together !!**

Malam hari, lombanya udah selesai, smua udah balik ke rumah masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Shinobi-shonobi muda namun gila ini, mereka udah siap-siap mau nyamperin rumah buat makan malam. Ngga lupa, Kiba udah sembuh dari penyakit stroke nya. Ohoho.. masih ingatkah kalian bahwa Kiba kejang2 di ruang juri trus digotong ke rumah sakit terdekat?

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, smua pada minta Sai nunjukin goyangnya pas tes tadi, yang bikin Hidan, Tobi dan Kakuzu mimisan, ampe tuh ruangan dibersihin lagi setelah bersihin muntahnya Kakuzu.

"_Udelku Seksiiii….. Itu terbuktiii.. dari carakuuu… pamerin udel… heyaahhh….." _Sai nyanyi sambil goyang-goyang heboh, ngalahin Lee.

"Hmmhh… hari ini nyokap gue masak apa y?" Tanya Kiba sambil membayangkan nyokapnya bawa steak enak, namun tiba-tiba bayangannya itu beralih ke Akamaru yang dikandangin dan meronta-ronta, lalu terlihatlah Kakaknya sibuk ngasah piso.

"AAAA!! JANGAN BANTAI AKAMARUUU??" Kiba jejeritan sendirian. Yang lain bengong ngeliatin Kiba.

"Ah, masakan rumah ya? Gue mah percuma juga pulang ke rumah.." keluh Naruto, "Nyokap Bokap gue dinas luar ke Suna… trus pulangnya minggu depan.."

"Ah!! Gimana kita ke rumah Sasuke aja buat makan malam, Itachi kan pinter masak!!" ajak Lee tiba-tiba, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya najong.

"Iya ! Itachi juga pernah masak di rumah gue!!" sahut Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Pas kakak gue kawinan, emang lo ga ikut?" Tanya Kiba ikut-ikutan jengkel, ngeliat tampang angkuh seorang Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Jadi pada mau ke rumah Sasuke?" Shikamaru pun bertanya.

"Iya, lo mau ga?" Tanya Lee, tepatnya mendesak, pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang dia tanyakan.

"Gue sih mau-mau aja, berhubung di rumah gue masakannya rendang mulu seminggu yang lalu …" sungut Shikamaru.

"YOHH!! Smuanya stuju pada kerumah SASUKEH!!" seru Lee kegirangan.

"HEH!! GUE BLUM NGIJININ KAA…."

WUUUSSSHHH!!

Anak—anak brandal tuh pada ngeduluin Sasuke.

--

Itachi baru slese mandi

"Wedeuh… besok kyknya giliran gue dah .. " gumamnya pas ngeliat kalender yang digantung di samping kulkas.

"ITACHIIIIII………!!"

Terdengarlah paduan suara bebek di pintu depan, Itachi mengernyit, sapa sih yang ngamen di sini, mangnya blum liat papan peringatan apah?! Nih, bertuliskan 'tidak terima pengamen, kecuali kayak Afgan, mao sih.. heheheh…' –swt-

"APAAN SEEEEHH!!" sembur Itachi, karena emosi, dia langsung melongok keluar berbekal handuk, "APAH? GA ADA RECEH!!" maki Itachi.

"receh? Kita ngga ngamen…" protes Naruto.

"Lalu ngapaen ke seneeehh??" Tanya Itachi ga sabaran, sibuk mempertahankan handuknya yang mau lepas.

"Lo kan pinter masak, jadi bisa dong bikin makan malam buat kita?" Tanya Sai penuh harap.

Itachi jengkel –kayak mukanya Ichigo Kurosaki pas ngeliat hal2 ga wajar dan aneh-

"Ya udah, tapi w pake baju dolo, masuk…" Itachi bukain pintunya dan anak-anak menyerobot masuk kayak anak TK.

"Eh monyong, situ tempat duduk gue!! Minggir!!" usir Sasuke ke Shikamaru.

"Sapa yang monyong?" Tanya Shikamaru, tersinggung, tapi pura-pura ga tau.

"Lha? Yang ngerasa monyong aja sih…" sahut Sasuke cuek-cuek sinis.

Semua mata memperhatikan Lee asyik maen sendok dengan mulutnya, itu lho, mulutnya dimonyongin biar sendoknya kaga jatoh.

"Dia monyong tuh …" tunjuk Naruto.

"Ah!! Bodo!! Minggir!!" usir Sasuke, goyang-goyangin kursi yang didudukin Shikamaru.

"Emang knapa sih ama tempat duduk yang deket Naruto?" protes Shikamaru, ngga mau beranak, eh beranjak, maap, saya salah ketik tapi males ngapusnya.

"WOI !! MENGGEEEEEERRRRRRHHHH!!" semprot Sasuke.

"ADA APA SEH BRESEK AMEEEEETTHHH!!" seru Itachi dari dapur, "Pada mau makan kagaa?!"

"MAU PAAAAKKKK!!" seru semuanya patuh, kecuali Sasuke yang senantiasa nunggu Shikamaru beranjak.

"Knapa ga duduk?" Tanya Shikamaru yang masih lirik-lirik was-was terhadap Sasuke.

"Tempat gue didudukin gimana gue mau duduk?" celetuk Sasuke sinis.

"Huuumm…." Naruto mengendus-endus, "Baunyeeee….."

"Iyeh, seddeeepphhh…." Lee juga terhanyut oleh bau harum masakan Itachi.

"Ah, norak lo pada… gue tiap hari aja bosen nyium bau ginian…" gerutu Sasuke.

"Enak ya punya Kakak bisa masak gitu…" puji Kiba iri, "Kakak gue ngurusin anjing mulu sih, jadi enyak gue yang masak.. pueh.. mana masakannya asem-asem lagi…" curhat Kiba.

"Emang nyokap lo masak apaan?" Tanya Sai.

"Itu lho, sayur tapi asem-asem gitu…" jelas Kiba, entah apa yang dijelasinnya, emang otaknya Kiba itu yah.. di sebut apa yah? Di bawah standar kali ye?

"Bah, itu mah sayur assseeemmm….." Shikamaru menoyor kpalanya Kiba.

"Eh, gue jadi inget Shino, dia ga ikutan ya?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Shino? Bukannya lagi konser bareng Radja?" Naruto terkikik iseng.

"Parah lo … ngomongin orang .. ntar di sumpahin lho…" Kiba berusaha menakut-nakuti Naru.

"Yeh, ga ada orangnya ini kan?" kilah Naruto, masih lanjut ngomongin Shino.

Sementara Shino yang sibuk kerokin Bokapnya (aduh, w lupa lagi namanya padahal udah di kasih tau ama author lain…) mendadak bersin dan ingusnya muncrat ke punggung bokapnya, "Euh …" keluh Shino.

"Makanan siaaaaapppp!!" seru Itachi sambil nentengin panci yang masih panas berasap ngebul ngebul.

"WAAA……..!!" para pengemis kelaperan ilernya pada netes.

"Jangan rebutan ya…. Ini masih panas, kalo kena ga ada obatnya di sini…" nasehat Itachi sebelum mereka di persilakan makan.

"ITADAKIMAAAASSSSSUUU……..!!" Naruto yang rasa lapernya ga bisa ditahan, langsung nyamber steak anget yang nampang di depan matanya, spontan, semuanya ikutan.

Itachi cuma geleng-geleng kepala lalu ke dapur ngambil teko ama gelas.

Dan, malam itu, rumah Sasuke rame banget, brantakan pula. Ga tahu deh Itachi besoknya bakal bersihin sendiri apa mereka yang bakal disuruh-suruh Itachi, saya sih milih yang pertama, heheheh..

"YAK!! UDAH MALEM….!!" Seru Itachi ke anak-anak yang udah tepar kekenyangan.

"Boleh… nginep… sini… gaaagghh??" Shikamaru berusaha nanya.

"HAH?UDAH MINTA NUMPANG MAKAN DI RUMAH ORANG, MINTA NGINEP LAGI!! RAKUS LO PADAH!!" Sasuke tersentak kaget skaligus ngomel, apes!!

"Iyalah.. kita kenyang, mau tidur.. hoaahhm…" Sai udah kelewat kenyang, jatoh dari kursi dan ketiduran di lantai.

Yang lain juga, tapi ada kecelakaan, pas Shikamaru udah jatuh tertidur, udah pules, eh, Naruto juga jatoh dari kursi dan Shikamaru ketiban kursinya Naruto.

Urat-urat berkedut di seluruh muka porselen yang manis Sasuke,"Bangsad…" mana Itachi juga ketiduran di sofa, cuma Sasuke sendiri yang sibuk ngumpat-ngumpat ampe ga bisa tidur.

"Ukh!! Ngeselin amet nih punya temen-temen kayak gini!!" saking kesalnya, Sasuke langsung nyamber minuman asal-asalan dari tangan Itachi yang ketiduran trus meminumnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke ngerasa ada yang aneh, dia minum apaan sih? Rasanyaaaa….

"Nyebellliiinn… Huuiiikkk…." Sasuke sempoyongan, dipandangnya minuman yang barusan dia minum, "Saakkhheee……….."

BRUK!!

Sasuke terjatuh. Kesandung kaki Naruto, "Dobeeee….." keluhnya stengah mabok.

"Dobe ini…. Uuuukkhhh…." Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas,

"…."

"Uuuuunnnn…" Naruto merasa terusik sesuatu, sesuatu, dia merasakan sesuatu,"Ukh…."

Mulutnya basah, tapi bukan basah biasa, melainkan…

UKH!! Mata Naruto melebar, "Temeeee…." Teriaknya dalam hati.

Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat, sangat dekat, dan… KEDUA MULUT MEREKA SALING MENEMPEL.

Naruto ingin meronta-ronta tapi kedua lengannya ditahan sekuat tenaga oleh Sasuke, mereka berciuman, lama sekali, Naruto panik, (tau kaga, posisi ini berhasil saya jiplak dari salah satu komik shoujo di nakayoshi… gyahahahaha… emang author ga modal bisanya plagiat … :P)

_apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?!_

_Temeeee!! Sadar duoonnggg!!_

Kenapa saya italicize? Karena naru ga mungkin ngomong tengah ciuman, eh, ato naruto emang mau ya di kisu-kisu ama sasuke? Akakakakzzz!!

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke menjauhkan mulutnya, ngga terlalu jauh, "Dobe…" gumamnya, tepat di hidung Naruto,"Kalo mau tidur duluan….." Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali, "Bilang dong…Ukkkh…."

BRUK!!

Barulah Sasuke tertidur, di samping Naruto.

"!!" Naruto kaget, jantungnya berdetak, sangat kencang.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

_Aku hanya ingin bercinta karena.. mungkin ada kamu… di siniii .. aku inguuussss .. eh … ingiiinnnn!!_

Jyah, ni author malah pamerin suara emas karatan.

Key –kunci? Yak!! Kunci!!- bek tu pik!! Don't wasting my time!!

Reader : you wasted your time!! (maap, udah tau kaga bisa ngemeng inggris masih nekat….)

Ok, cukup jumpa fans sama saya, mari lanjutkan baca fict saya!

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

"Tadi itu…" Naruto pelan-pelan menyentuh mulutnya sendiri, gemetar.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………………..!!" Naruto berteriak lalu terjatuh pingsan.

--

TANG TANG TANG TANG TANG!!

"BANGGGGUUUNNN !!" teriak Itachi dibantu media panci yang di pukul-pukul.

"Huuuaaahhhhmmm………….." satu persatu dari anak-anak yang nginep di rumah Uchiha itu bangun. Menggeliat-geliat, garuk-garuk punggung .

"Hari ini bukannya pengumuman yang lulus dari tahap pertama?! Kalian ikutan kan?! Knapa ga buru-buru?!" tanya Itachi, sibuk bangunin anak-anak yang tadinya bangun, tidur lagi.

"Hah? Pengumuman?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya!! Ayo bangun .. kalo peserta ga datang ntar di diskuali…."

"Aaaahh!! Ngomong terus sama ember !! cape kuping gue denger kata-kata asing terus!!" potong Sasuke tiba-tiba marah-marah.

"Lha?" giliran Itachi bengong.

"_Botol sake gue kok kosong sih?"_ tanya dia pas ngeliat botol sakenya gelinding-gelinding kayak bola.

_Aneh banget, padahal gue blum minum._

-Ngelirik Sasuke-

_Bisa jadi sih … tapi biarlah … toh ga berbahaya amat umur segitu minum sake.. ohohho… seenggaknya gue punya temen minum sake … eheheheheh_

Dasar Itachi kakak nan biadab, kalo udah tau adeknya minum sake knapa ga ngajak sayah? Saya kan seumuran sama adeknyah!! (liar alert, jangan percaya, umur saia kan 15 thn, sdangkan di fict ini saia pakenya sasuke umur 17.. eheheheheiiihh!!)

"Udah ah!! Pada balik lu smua ke rumah sndiri2!!" usir Sasuke. Kayak ngusir ayamlah istilah laennya. Maksudnya ngusir bangsa sendiri Sas?

BRAK!!

"Udah nginep !! ngerepotin pula!! Sial lu pada!!" maki Sasuke pedas –ga pedas2 amet si…- di balik pintu, sementara yang habis diusir barusan, heran.

"Ih, Sasuke suka aneh ya? Huh!!" dalam keadaan yang masih ngantuk, mereka pada balik dengan jalan yang cukup sempoyongan.

"Amit-amit dah !!" keluh Shikamaru tengah menguap, "Gue seumur-umur ga pernah bangun pagi buta begini…"

Yah, inti dari smua ini, mereka pulang dalam keadaan sangat mengantuk, bahkan Neji mau-mau aja nyeret Naruto yang terlalu pulas.

Ternyata kalo lagi tidur, kejutekan Neji ilang ya.. ohohoho

Pembaca : Kok tau?

Lha? Percaya aja.. ini kan opini saya soal Neji… :P

-dilempar tipi-

Asyik asyiikk!! Dapet tipi!! Enyaaakkk…. Ambo abih marantau dilempar telepisi oleh pambaco(t)!!

)) )) … maklum, gara-gara kangen kampung bahasa asli saya keluar. –bungkuk2 minta maap-

--

Pagi yang cerah jam 8 yang disambut matahari yang selalu menatap dunia ke depan untuk meraih cita-citanya yang tinggi sampai awan ke tujuuuuuhhhh.!! (ga ngerti… yang ada langit bukan awan…GOBLOK, HAIIH!!)

Saat itu, suasana tempat audisi lomba, ehem, singkat saja, MTYPS, masih sepi .. (ya iyalaaa.. masih pagi bang!) ada beberapa dari petugas di sana sibuk membersihkan dan mengatur ruang audisi serta menata ruang dekorasi dan mengatur bangku-bangku untuk peserta yang akan menunggu gilirannya, wedeh, kalimat gue sulit amet kalo dibaca, non-titik en komah!

Nah, di ruang yang lagi dibersihkan itu juga, terdapat dua orang yang sedang memakai jubah hitam, entah apa maksud dari jubah hitam itu, mungkin ntu orang pengen di kerubungin nyamuk kali ya!

"Oi, Itachi, gimana persiapan dance-nya?" tanya Deidara sambil betulin jubahnya.

"Hah? Jadi kita ngedance?" tanya Itachi bloon,"Juri-jurinya juga?"

Deidara mendecakkan lidahnya, jengkel, trus ngibas-ngibasin tangan yang artinya 'lupakan saja'.

"Oh, jadi lo nyuruh gue pergi? Gue kan juri di sini juga…" protes Itachi manyun. Salah ngartiin. Emang ndableg.

"Ah!! Udahlah!! Emang lo otaknya dablegh luar biasa!!" sergah Deidara stengah teriak.

"Hoh … ya udah .. kira-kira pesertanya kayak apa yaaa dance-nya?" Itachi membayangkan kalo Sasuke dansa kayak itu tuh …. Suku-suku di Papua gituh!!

"Oi, udahan ngaretnya! Masih banyak nih yang harus disiapin, kita juga mesti bantuin juri yang lain…" seru Deidara dari pintu ruang audisi, critanya Itachi di ruang audisi trus Deidara di pintunya.

"O iya!! Iye tunggu !! gue bantuin, o iya!! Trus abis pengumuman yang lulus ke babak berikutnya, yang lulus berhak untuk melanjutkan ke babak berikutnya?" tanya itachi cepet banget, titik komanya aja saya bingung tadi saya taro dimana.

"Bused dah.." Deidara nyebut, "Lo nanya apa nge-rapp?"

"Jeuh, jawab ajelah!!" sahut Itachi cuek.

"Iya…" jawab Deidara singkat sambil ngeduluin Itachi.

Di ruang pendataan. Knapa namanya ruang pendataan? Karena di sanalah para pemenang yang berhak melangkah akan didata di ruangan ini kayak pendataan nilai UN yang dilakukan di PSBONline , dasar maniak! –syndrom PSBOnline-

"Gimana? Ada yang lolos?" tanya Itachi skaligus sapaan kpada Hidan, Tobi dan Kakuzu.

"Yah, lumayanlah, nih liat… jumlah nilai mereka dari kami bertiga…" Hidan ngasih kertas dari bahan khusus –maksudnya apa neh, pamer?-

"Hoommm…." Itachi menguap males, lalu meletakan kertasnya serampangan di meja, jadinya ilang deh tuh kertas.

"Ya udah deh … nih udah waktunya lombanya mulai…"

BRAAKKK!!

"APEL PAGIIIII!!" suara Tsunade melengking tinggi setinggi-tingginya ketika pintu dibuka olehnya. Diikuti Ayame dan Shizune di blakangnya, serta wajah kusut Pein yang iri hati ngeliat anak buahnya pada jadi juri sedangkan dia jadi pelayan.

"Haiihh… apel mulu.. kayak di MOS aja …" keluh Hidan.

"Eh, Woi!! Tadi kertasnya mana?!" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ama Itachi tadi…" tunjuk Hidan.

"Iya, tapi tadi kayaknya jatuh,Senpai." Kata Tobi yang kebetulan ngeliat.

"Ya udah, Tobi cari yang bener ya, itu penting soalnya…" perintah Kakuzu.

Dengan sigap Tobi melongok ke kolong meja nyari tuh kertas ampe mampush!

--

"HOAAAHHHMMM!!" Shikamaru menguap lebar-lebar, ga sempat tidur penuh di rumah Sasuke.

Saat ini, Naruto dan kawan-kawan, sedang bosan menunggu pengumuman sapa yang lolos.

"Beuh, tau begini gue pulang dah, ngantuk banget…" Kiba juga nguap-nguap.

"Knapa nih? Pagi-pagi udah loyo…" komentar seseorang yang nada bicaranya sangat dikenal dikalangan jounin-chuunin kita ini.

"Gaara?" tanya mereka, kurang ekspresinya.

"Iyep! Gaara, gue sebagai tamu dari Negara tetangga. Heheheh…." Baru liat Gaara cengengesan.

"TES TES…." Terdengar suara dari speker pojok atas, kalo bisa dianalisa itu suaranya Itachi. Itu kan kalo bisa di analisa, kalo ga bisa? Suaranya sapa dong?

Musang!

-ditimpuk bata-

"Para peserta sekalian, harap duduk rapi dan dengarkan sebaik-baiknya, karena saya akan mengumumkan pemenang yang berhak melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya.. HARAP TENANG!!" dengan penekanan nada pada kalimat trakhir, suasana sunyi senyap layaknya di kuburan.

"Baiklah, saya sebutkan!!"

--

**RUANG KONZUMZI**

"Huh… malu banget aku… masa anak buahku enak banget sih … uuhh…." Pein sibuk ngeluh-ngeluh ga mutu, dia jengkel banget di suruh cuci piring.

"Ih, itu orang knapa sih dari tadi ngeluh mulu?" tanya Shizune ke Ayame, bisik-bisik.

"Tau ah!! Udah kerja aja… gue malah eneg ngeliat dia ngeluh kayak banci gitu.." Ayame ga peduli.

Shizune ikut-ikut aja, maka mereka ninggalin Pein sendirian di ruang konzumzi alias dapur, mau nganterin minum buat juri.

Sementara Pein yang ngerasa keluhannya didengerin orang, terus aja ngedumel.

"Padahal, Akatsuki itu dulunya sebuah geng kecil-kecilan yang suka jual koran, skarang kan sukses, dan itu semua berkat aku, si ketua, sebagai anak buah, kok mereka tega sih ngerendahin ketuanya?!"

"Emang ga tau untung mereka-mereka itu, anak buah bejad smua!! Uuuhh.. sebeeell akuu!!"

Pein terus berkokok.

Petok!! Petok, gitu bunyinya Pein,

SYUUUUHHH!! PRAAANGG!!

-author dilempar piring-

"EH, GUE UDAH RELA YE LO NGOTORIN HARGA DIRI GUE SEBAGAI PELAYAN, ORANG RENDAH, SEDANGKAN ANAK BUAH GUE PADA ASYIK-ASYIKAN MAKAN MAKANAN YANG GUE ANTERIN!! OKE, IT'S FINE BUAT GUE!! TAPI KALO LO MAU NGOTORIN HARGA DIRI GUE DEPAN PEMBACA, PULANG GA SELAMET LO!!"

Teriak Pein. Nyolot2. Melotot2. Eh, clananya melorot. Buru-buru si Pein narikin clananya ke atas, malu.

Makanya, ga usah serius gitu dong, berani malu kek.

"TAPI MALU-MALUIN BUAT GUEEEE!!" jerit Pein seperti kecoak melolong, nah lo!! gimana caranya kecoa melolong? Buktikan sendiri ... heheheh!!

TOK TOK !!

"Mamen Cateriinngg !!" seru seseorang dari luar, kayaknya petugas catering.

"Hah?" Pein buru2 ngapus aermata kepedihannya.

"Iya ssbentar ..." Pein pun buka tuh pintu, dan...

Tercenganglah dia,

"SA-SO-RI ??" serunya sambil ternganga hebat, hebat banget loh ampe dagunya copot trus jatoh deh.

"Pein?" Sasori ngebales tapi mukanya datar-datar aja.

"Jadi stelah di PHK dari akatsuki lo jadi tukang nganter catering?!" Tanya Pein ga percaya.

"PHK? Gue sendiri kok yang minta brenti..." kata Sasori sambil ngeloyor masuk naro nampan beserta isinya (apa isinya? Yang penting bikin lidah bergoyang...)

"O ya, ngomong-ngomong, anggota yang laennya kerja di sini?" Tanya Sasori sambil beres-beresin apalah, pokoknya layaknya kayak orang sibuk.

Pein tertegun. Gimana kalo Sasori tau kalo dia sendiri yang jadi pelayan sedangkan yang laen jadi juri??

"Oh iya ..." sahut Pein boong.

"Hhoo... ya udah, gue duluan ye !! banyak pesenan yang mau di anter..." pamit Sasori.

Pein bengong ampe dilalerin.

--

Di luar ruang audisi, Hidan ama Tobi lagi jalan-jalan cari angin, maklum, di dalam banyak orang, udah sumpek, apek, lepek lagi (apa yang lepek?), jadilah mereka berdua keluar.

Dan berpapasan dengan Sasori.

"Hee? Itu Sasori kan ?!" seru Tobi seneng2 kayak bocah.

"Iya tuh, samperin nyok !!" ajak Hidan.

Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Sasori.

"Sasori-senpaaaii !!" sapa Tobi riang.

Sasori nengok, lalu swt, Tobi menari-nari riang ke arahnya diikuti Hidan yang berjalan santai di blakangnya.

"Err.. kalian berdua?"

"Iya!! Kami berdua, jadi bertiga di tambah sasori-senpai!!" jawab Tobi, masih dalam keadaan riang.

"Kok ga kerja?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hyaaa !! senpai tau kerjaan kami?!" jerit Tobi, kayak anak2 dah pokoknya !!

"Ya taulah, lo berdua jadi pelayan di audisi ga jlas ini kan?" Tanya Sasori memastikan.

"pelayan?" Hidan jadi balik Tanya.

"Bukan senpai, aku dan Hidan-senpai beserta yang lain jadi juri di lomba ini, sedangkan ketua jadi pelayan..." Tobi pun menjelaskan.

"HAH ?! PELAYAN?!" Sasori buru-buru ngebekap mulutnya sndiri, nahan tawa.

"Iya, knapa senpai?" Tanya Tobi.

"Ga, ya udah, gue mau balik dulu ke Mamen Catering, dah!!" Sasori pun pamit.

Hidan dan Tobi melambaikan tangannya.

Dan, siapa yang tak mengira, tengah nyetir mobil, Sasori ngakak abis-abisan stelah mendengar bahwa mantan ketuanya jadi pelayan sedangkan anggotanya jadi juri. JURI !! JABATAN YANG KAYAKNYA LEBIH TINGGI DARI PEIN !!

--

"Hoaaahhmmm... Rock, Lee..." akhirnya, Itachi pun sampai pada absen terakhir penyelisihan lomba.

"Nah, itulah ... para peserta yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya..." kata Itachi lantang lewat mikrofon.

"Bagi yang namanya disebutkan, harap berkumpul di ruang audisi, bagi yang tidak terpanggil..."

"PULANG AJA LO SANA !!" usir Kakuzu tiba-tiba.

"Heh !! baek-baek bu! Ntar kaga ada yang mau ngikut nih lomba!!" sergah Itachi, masih kedengaran soalnya mulutnya ga jauh-jauh amat dari mike.

"Lama tau, targetnya slese ampe jam 2 juga!" omel Kakuzu.

"Ya elah, baru lewat semenit, lu on-time bener jadi orang..." ujar Itachi.

"Yeee yang namanya orang Jepang itu yaa ontime selalu !!" timpal Kakuzu.

"Nah, kami seluruh juri memohon maaf, bagi yang tidak lolos, harap pulang, dan saya yakin, anda bisa mengikuti lomba ini tahun depan !!" seru Itachi memberi semangat.

Sementara Sasuke, yang udah bosen denger ceramah kakaknya, langsung bangkit lari ke toilet.

"Sas, mau kmana?!" Tanya Lee.

"Mau tau aja lo !! ntar kalo giliran gue langsung sms gue ya!!" sambil memegangi perutnya, Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin.

"SASUKE !!"

Sasuke menoleh enggan, mendecak kesal.

"Apa sih ?!" sahutnya stengah teriak.

"Tunggu..."

Jeng jeng jeng !! terlihatlah Naruto menghampirinya, dan ternyata pembaca!! Muka sang jounin Uchiha ini memerah luar biasa kayak kepiting rebuuuzzz!!

"Dobe?"

"Masa bodo lo mau manggil gue apa, gue mau tanya..."

--

Pagi hari menjelang siang, koridor ruang audisi.

"Nyuuhh .. gue pengen liat Sasuke-kun nari deh!!" cewe rambut pink itu jejeritan.

"Ah, biasa aja kali..." sahut cewe berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir layaknya seperti buntut kuda.

"Hinata udah tau nih mau ngliatin sapa..." sindir cewe rambut pink ke cewe yang lagi malu-malu di sampingnya.

"Ah, bentar ya, gue mau ke toilet dulu..." pamit Hinata ke kedua temannya.

"Haih, bilang aja lo mau dandan secantik mungkin buat Naruto..." goda Ino, cewe yang dikuncir kuda.

Hinata Cuma senyum-senyum dan berlarilah dia ke toilet.

Ketika melewati toilet pria, dia mendengar suara.

--

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto lagi.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke sambil masang resleting clananya.

"Semalem..." Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya,"Maksud dari..."

"Apa sih? Semalem?" gumam Sasuke.

"MAKSUD LO CIUM GUE APA?"

--

Hinata tersentak kaget, dua orang lelaki membicarakan ciuman, ah ! bukan, tepatnya salah seorang lelaki menanyakan kenapa lelaki itu menciumnya?

Hinata berusaha mendekat supaya terdengar lebih jelas lagi.

--

"Cium?" Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Naruto menganggguk samar-samar.

"Gue nyium elo?!" Sasuke benar-benar kaget, wajahnya memerah,"KAPAN?!" suaranya tertahan.

"Semalem..." Naruto menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"SEMALEM GUE NYIPOK ELOOO??" skarang bertambah paniklah Sasuke.

"Iya ...!!" Naruto mengiyakan, mukanya tak kalah merahnya dari rambut Gaara.

--

Hinata, mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kaget luar biasa, dia tidak percaya siapa yang dia lihat, yang sedang memperbincangkan ciuman...

"Naruto...kun?" suaranya tertahan.

--

"Bohong!!" raung Sasuke.

Naruto cuma diem kaku. Ga tau lagi mau bilang apa. Dia cuma pengen tau knapa Sasuke menciumnya.

"Anjrit lo!! EMANG APA...?!" _jadi semalem yang gue minum itu... SAKE?! _Sasuke garuk-garuk kpalanya, frustasi,"UWAAAAHHHH!!"

Sasuke menjerit, histeris, dan MALU.

Dia berlari menjauh.

Sejauh mungkin dari Naruto.

Braaakkk!!

Dan menabrak Hinata di dekat pintu toilet pria.

"Aku... ngga nyangka..." Hinata gemetar, mukanya pucat dan air matanya meleleh.

"HINATA?!" Sasuke dan Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"JAHAAATT!!" Hinata berlari menjauh, sambil menangis.

'HINATAAA...!!" Naruto berusaha mencegah Hinata lari tapi terlambat.

Tiba-tiba, HP Sasuke bunyi, dan ternyata ada sms dari Lee. Giliran Sasuke buat tampil.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto di toilet, Naruto menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ini adalah ciumannya yang kedua dengan Sasuke, walaupun dia tau kalo cimuan yang pertamanya itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

--

"Okeh... Kau.. hemm..." Deidara membaca daftar peserta dengan seksama,"Sasuke Uchiha, mau lagunya sapa?" Tanya Deidara.

"Fergie, London Bridge..." jawab Sasuke seadanya, dari dulu mah dia ngomong kalo perlu aja.

"Oh, London Bridge toh..." Deidara pun mulai muter mp3, ga lupa pula volumenya di maksimum.

_London bridge is falling down_

_Falling down falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_..._(saya nda tau lagi lanjutannya apah.. :P)

Sasuke gemetar menahan marah.

BRAK!!

"WOIH !!" semprot Sasuke, Deidara mundur beberapa millimeter. Bah, nyari petaka mundur cuma beberapa mili.

"Nari apa gue kalo musiknya bocah begitu?!" maki Sasuke berang.

Maka, digantilah dengan London bridge yang beneran. Lha, tadi emangnya ga beneran? Aih, lupakan.

_Oh shit, oh shit...dst._

Mulailah Sasuke menari dengan apiknya (emangnya ruangan apaan ada apik2nya?), maklum, pengetahuan bahasa saya suka kurang, kapasitas penampungan otak saya juga kurang, lagipula saya suka bikin fict tapi ga suka baca.

Lha? Jadi curhat sayah ...

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke udah ngos-ngosan selesai menari. Dia pun langsung dinilai oleh juri handal kita, Deidara dan Itachi.

Lalu diizinkan keluar dan memanggil peserta berikutnya, Naruto.

Naruto langsung berlari masuk soalnya baru aja blajar break dance.

Dengan diiringi lagunya What I've Done-nya Linkin Park, Naruto mulai break dance yang mana gerakannya bikin orang jantungan, tapi sangat gesit dan lincah.

Peserta berikutnya Shikamaru, dia nari saman (gubrakz!) karena menurutnya tu tarian cuma duduk-duduk trus nepok-nepok tangan ga jelas, para juri nurut-nurut aja.

Sangat mengagumkan, Shikamaru sangat gesit, gerakan yang cepat dan lemah gemulai.

Kiba, peserta berikutnya yang udah maju sebelum di panggil udah dateng dengan pakaian ada Sumatera Barat, katanya mau dari ba dindin ..

_Dindin ba dindin oi dindin ba dindin_

_Dindin ba dindin oi dindin ba dindin_

_Dindin ba dindin oi dindin ba dindin_

_..._ (instrument terakhir, seruling minang)

Diikuti Neji, bah dan ternyata ni orang ga hadir!! Stelah di sms, ternyata dia lagi sibuk nenangin Hinata yang udah nangis 3 ember dan itu semua atas perintah Hiashi. Terpaksa Neji mundur dari audisi.

Nah, inilah saat-saat yang paling hot pemirsa, eh , pembaca!!

Sai, kabar angin mengabarkan bahwa (baru kabar angin!!) ni anak narinya hot ngalahin Dewi Persik, itu lho yang dicekal wali kota Tangerang!

Dia nari dengan iringan lagu Kamasutra-nya Jupek (knapa JuPek bukan Jupe? Karena yang saya denger dari kuis Kamasutra-nya Jupe, host-nya ngomong Julia Perek bukan Perez!! Saya yakin saya 100 denger tuh!) .. uuh.. asooyy.. bohaaii... kayak gitar spanyol (lu kata Christina Aguilera?!) belum lagi goyang gergaji-nya yang ... bused kayak gergaji beneran!! Ekstrim nih anak, tau ga? Meja jurinya aja ampe di gergaji, parah ni pinggul tajem bener. (saya lebay amat! 3)

Deidara ama Itachi bingung mau berekspresi gimana, karena pas itu penampilan nari ato nge dance peserta tuh di depan umum dan di tonton oleh banyak orang, dan 90 dari penonton bertepuk tangan ,10 pada jijik, malah ada yang pulang,

Deidara Itachi jadi ikutan bertepuk tangan.

Nah, Sai pun selesai beraksi, dia dilempar bunga ama penonton, wah, udah ga diragukan ni orang pasti menang!! Menurut anda gimana Author?

Author : ...

Author? Halo?!

Author : ...

Ha...

Author : Nah loh?! Udah segini aja fict gue?! Sapa yang ngetik?!

(hening)

Author : Loh loh? –panik- sapa yang ngetik? W baru aja beli bubur ayam di depan, ini fict udah panjang aja!!

(suasana mencekam)

**Pem... pembaca... ta.. tau ga sa... sapa yang lanjutin?**

**Sayah merinding...**

**Aduh!**

**UWAAA!! FICT-NYA SUDAHI DI SINI DULU!! BAI BAI!!JANGAN LUPA NGE REVIEW !!**

**-author pun kabur bawa lari kompie, buburnya tumpah...-**

**Di pojok ruangan...**

**ZEENGG!! –zoom mendadak-**

"**KYAAAAA!!"**


	7. chapter boongan ditabok

Akaisoranotsuki

©Teteh Kishi *ditampol pake sepatu* eh, Mang Kishi deh... yah yah, mang Kishi ngambekan neh (lheh? te'e dere mene?)  contoh orang yang cacat ngomong smua alpabet kecuali E.

Halooo... akhirnya .. saya lanjut ke chap 7, karena stelah chap 6, pasti chap 7, ga mungkin langsung ke chap 8 kan? Karena sbelum chap 8 itu pasti 9, dan saya blum bikin chap 9, dan stelah .. awwaabblaahh!!!! Ngemeng terus ama ember!!! **(bermaksud membodohi pembaca) **

Sori banged nged nged nged ngek! gue lama banget lanjutinnya, huhuhuh .. map yah buat anda2 smua! Beneran deh, ga tau knapa, tiba-tiba begitu aja, gue langsung ga mood buat lanjutin, huhuhuh, sedihnyaaa…

OK!

Tak bacalah fict saya, di juaamiin, buoseenn ne illaang ta' iye!! Huhuhuiii!!!

**CHAP 7 : chapter boongan~ *becanda***

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein's POV

SAYA DINISTAKAN OLEH ANAK BUAH SAYA.

Gue berjalan lunglai menuju bak sampah, emang sampahnya berat sih, udah gitu bau pula. Yang namanya sampah ya baulah, kecuali ada orang yang merasa kehilangan kewarasannya 100% itu menyemprotkan seratus gallon parpum ke bak sampah, itu namanya dunia udah bener-bener nista (kayak diri gue), cuma demi sampah mau-maunya rela-relain parpum 100 galon.

Melewati ruang juri, gue memasang tampang iri ama anak buah gue sendiri.

Mereka kejam.

Mereka jahat.

_Flash back_

"_Bang Pein!! Ini anterin ke ruang juri!!!" seru Shizune yang sibuk ngegotong nampan yang kotor_

_Pein cuma mengeluh, dia langsung bangkit berdiri nyamber ntu nampan penuh kekasaran yang tak patut di contoh oleh anak-anak di bawah umur 10 tahun. Emang kekasarannya apaan sih? _

_Pas nerima nampan dari Ayame, karena terlalu kasar (ato emang sengaja?) Pein ga sengaja mukul pelipis Ayame, ampe bedarah-darah, trus darah dari idungnya Ayame keluar, dari telinganya, trus di sumbat pake kapas, dikafanin, jadi deh!! pocong!! wahahahaha! Ah, eh, yang trakhir itu boong, ga ada nyang bedarah, ehehe, saya emang_ over_, pembaca. Ketahuilah kalo over itu dosa._

_lalu Pein? apa dia panik? merasa bersalah? simpati? prihatin? Berdosa? "Peduli amat, mati aja lo!" gumam Pein sinis-sinis, tapi kayak orang sembelitan yang ga pernah sembuh dari tu penyakit selama bertahun-tahun._

_Akhirnya, Pein nyampe juga di ruang juri, stelah diintip dari luar, Tobi, Hidan dan Kakuzu sibuk ngetes bocah rambut pirang ntu nyanyi, sebenernya apa sih inti dari lomba ini? Ga penting aja tuh nenek-nenek-sok-muda._

_Pein langsung mengetuk pintu dan dijawab oleh Kakuzu._

"_Uwaaa... Pein!!!"_

_Pein bergidik, __**PEIN? BAHKAN ANAK BUAH GUE SENDIRI MANGGIL GUE BEGITU?**_

_Entah Tobi itu bodoh atau apa, udah tau orang kayak gini dia masih aja riang-riang kayak bocah balita._

_Pein diem aja, dia berusaha nahan emosi. Dia cuma naro gelas ama kue-kue kering beserta nampan-nampannya, jadi pas balik ke ruang konsumsi, dia ga bawa apa-apa._

_Flashback END_

Gue ga tau apa maksud si Tsunade ntuh, knapa yang lainnya jadi juri sedangkan gue nggak? Dasar PE-KA! Pilih kasih lo! Padahal tampang gue masih imut-imut gini, apa yang lo benci dari gue? Tindikan? Lo sih katro, ga tau tren mode jaman skarang.

Dan lagi, ANAK BUAH GUE!

Ya, mereka.

Mereka itu anggota AKATSUKI.

Dan mereka PUNYA KETUA dan itu GUE.

Tapi skarang mereka udah NGGAK MENGHORMATI GUE sebagai ketua.

Serasa pengen gue cemplungin ke lumpur lapindo mereka-mereka ntuh.

Emangnya mereka ga inget apa?

Akatsuki itu dulu gangster yang berbekal clurit dengan kaos belang-belang ala napi serta jaket item kumal hasil ngembat juga kopiah-kopiah abal (berasa kayak orang Madura), kelompok yang kerjanya plorotin clana anak SD, dibenci oleh warga Konoha, di cap sebagai geng motor yang memberi pengaruh buruk kepada geng motor lainnya. (Lha ? ini geng motor apa gangster sih?) nama Akatsuki cukup dikenal dengan tabiat-tabiat anggotanya yang buruk, perilaku abnormal dan menyebabkan orang-orang lain kena penyakit SARAS (SARS? .. oh .. uh.. iya itulah!).

Gue, yang udah sadar dari kapan tau tentang opini masyarakat terhadap Akatsuki,(waktu itu gue bener-bener udah pulih dari yang namanya keserakahan, berkat usaha gue bertapa di gunung Kamasutra, gue dapat ilham dan berkah) berusaha mengubah pandangan masyarakat terhadap Akatsuki, dan gue berhasil. Kami pun membuat imej baru terhadap Akatsuki. Skarang klompok Akatsuki ini di labeli sebagai pahlawan Negara tanpa tanda jaksa. –emang maksa sih gue-, maksudnya, selama ada Akatsuki, jaksa-jaksa di pengadilan udah di PHK smua. Hehehehe, secara ada Akatsuki yang akan membasmi smua, mulai dari anak burung nyangkut, atau 'burung' orang nyangkut, maling jemuran, maling beha, maling kancut, maling underwear segala macem ampe yang bermerek.

Dan itu smua usaha gue.

Usaha gue.

Usaha gue.

Usaha gue.

DAN SKARANG APA IMBALANNYA?!!!

-the end-

**Demikian curahan hati dari Pein kita yang malang.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sasori's POV

Gue sibuk nyari saluran radio yang pas di telinga gue, nyatanya kaga ada nyang pas, yang temuin lagu-lagu band kampung smua, masa ada band yang namanya Laki-laki, ga waras tu yang bikin nama!

**A/N : emang bener kok! ntu band namanya Laki-laki! GA KREATIP! Beg! Dasar laki-laki!!(lho?)**

pada akhirnya, gue ga ngedengerin apa-apa sambil nyetir, mumpung lagi lampu merah di jalanan, gue ngecek barang-barang yang udah gue anterin, tiba-tiba, mata gue terpaut pada 8 huruf, barisan ke 7 dari list catering gue, ya, hem, Akatsuki.

gue jadi inget apa yang dikatakan Tobi tadi siang dan skaligus ngga nyangka.

Gue cekikikan. ngedenger PEIN jadi PELAYAN. Rasanya memalukan. Gimana perasaan si Pein ya?

Hahahahaha, kacau, sok berwibawa sih si Pein ntu, gue sih tau seberapa besar usaha dia dalam mengubah sudut pandang masyarakat terhadap Akatsuki, tapi tetap aja, setelah Akatsuki brubah pun sikap sok jadi bosnya dia ga ilang-ilang, kasian bener dah.

skali lagi gue nyalain radio, berharap ada saluran yang bagus, eh! nyatanya ga ada.

di tambah lagi, klakson mobil belakang berisik terus!

knapa sih?

"WOI!!! NGAPAIN AJA LO! ITU UDAH LAMPU IJO !! BURUAN JALAN!!"

heh?

gue pun nengok ke depan, bener udah lampu ijo.

dengan cuek bebek, gue langsung aja tancap gas, bodo ah orang mau berkata. (weheeee.... ngutip! ngutip! ngutip! NGUTIL!! LHOH?!)

**demikian cerita tentang Sasori yang tidak harus Anda baca. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur, Anda telah membacanya, jadi.........**

**KALO UDAH BACA INI LANGSUNG DI REVIEW YA!! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA**

**SYUUUHH!!!**

**PLETAK!**

***di lempar kaleng ama pembaca***

**OK OK, kalem daon! **

**nih, nyang asli gue kasih!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Misa-san."

"Ha?" Misa menoleh, L sibuk ama lolipopnya, "Knapa?"

"Menurut Misa-san kenapa kita di pilih jadi juri?"

"Mana gue tau!" Misa angkat bahu, "Lagian kalo lo mau cari temen analisis jangan ke gue dong, yang lain aja!! ngajak menganalisa ama gue, ke laut aja lo!" omel Misa. weleh, mba, cantik-cantik kok judes bener? ah, udah biasa, banyak kok orang cantik tu kebiasaannya ga disangka-sangka.

L diam, ngga ngomong apa-apa lagi.

Jadi, mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat audisi yang mana mereka adalah juri lomba tahap kali ini, yaitu fashion show.

"Hei, gue heran knapa lo dipilih jadi juri fashion, padahal lo kan ga terlalu handal dalam fashion, buktinya baju lo aja dari taon kapan itu-itu mulu. Ketinggalan mode banget." komentar Misa cablak.

"Tidak begitu kok, buktinya Kenichi Matsuyama aja ngikutin cara berpakaian saya, bahkan kebiasaan saya, makanan favorit saya, semuanya diikutin." L membela diri.

"Yeeee.... bego! itu mah emang dianya berperan sebagai lo di live action! heuh, gimana sih?!" gerutu Misa jengkel.

"Hah? Live action? jadi ada L palsu?" Tanya L, menganggap ini adalah kasus.

"Bukaaann!! Aaaaahh, L !! aku kecewa padamu! semenjak Light masuk RSJ gara-gara deathnote, kemampuan analisismu menurun!!!" Misa jadi kesel, "Ga usah jauh-jauh deh, lo jadi bego!!"

"Jadi gitu, ya? ada yang sudah mengikutiku sampai sejauh itu, benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

BLETAK!!!

Karena udah terlanjur marah, Misa emosi dan mukul L pake kopernya.

"Watari, seret L!" perintah Misa dan Watari nurut-nurut aja.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Woi, Sanji..." seperti biasa, suara berat-bete nya Zoro menghampiri Sanji,

lhoh?!! Jadi suaranya aja yang mampir bukan orangnya?!!!................

Heeehh, maksudnya Zoro nya mampir ke Sanjiii!!!!

"Knapa?" Tanya Sanji sambil beresin baju-bajunya.

"Lo ngepak barang, mau kemana? Kan kalo ga ada lo Luffy marah lho! Ga ada yang masak lagi...." celetuk Zoro.

"Gue Cuma 2 hari kali di sana...." sahut Sanji cuek, sibuk milih-milih baju yang bakal di bawa.

"Hah?" Zoro melongo.

"Iye, gue jadi juri..." Sanji tersenyum bangga.

Zoro ngerjap-ngerjap,"Juri lomba yang di Konohagakure ntuh?" Tanya Zoro ga percaya.

Sanji mengangguk mantap.

Zoro mangap-mangap, lalu disambernya remot di sbelahnya, dan nyalain tipi.

"knapa?" Sanji heran.

"INI KAN LOMBA NYANG EIKE SYUKAA BOOHH!!!! TIAP HARI EIKE ONTAIM NONTON BEGINIAANN!! GAG NYANGKA YEY JADI JURI NI LOMBHAAA!! TEMEN SE TIM EIKE LAGIII!!!!!!!" jeritan Zoro menggelegar, dia jejeritan sambil meluk-meluk tipi, nari-narilah, guling-gulinglah,makan tipilah, eh, becanda lah!

Sanji jijay, dengan mengambil langkah seribu dia langsung ngibrit dari tu tempat sbelum ketularan gilanya Zoro.

"Naaajjhheeezzz!!!DOSA APA GUE AMPE BISA DAPET MAKHLUK GA BERES GITUH??!!!"teriaknya frustasi.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ruang tunggu khusus peserta yang lolos.

"AAAAKKKKHHH......!!!!!!!" Lee jejeritan ga karuan.

"Knape lo?" Tanya Sai, merasa terganggu dengan jeritannya si Lee.

"Gue ga lolos masa!!!!" Lee nunjuk-nunjuk papan pengumuman kelolosan dengan sangarnya.

"Jah, kemana aja lo baru tau skarang?" celetuk Kiba.

"Hah?!!" Lee menoleh cepat pas denger si Kiba ngomong gitu.

"Udahlah, emang nasib, pasrah aja..." kata si Kiba lagi.

"Emang lo lulus?" Tanya Lee sok menang, dia harap si Kiba ga lolos.

"Lulus, abis ini gue mau beli kostum buat fashion show..." sahut Kiba dengan cengiran penuh kemenangan.

Lee megap-megap ga percaya, "Jadi......"

"Knapa lo?" Kiba cekikikan, Sai ikut-ikutan. Lee ngabur sambil nangis-nangis kecewa, merana, gundah gulana, menyesal dan smuanya. Betapa teririsnya hati seorang pemuda yang kalah pada pertandingan. Oh, Lee, malangnya nasibmu, apa yang membuat dirimu begitu, Nak? katakan pada ibu!!!!!

NAK!! SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU??!!!!!!!

Lah loh? Uh.. maaf, kembali ke inti cerita. =___=

"Knapa lo ketawa?" Tanya Kiba ke Sai.

"Ga tau, ketawa aja.. hehehe." Jawab Sai sepolos mungkin, bikin Kiba mau ngelindes mukanya Sai pake gilingan kue.

Yah, jadi intinya pembaca yang saya cintai, yang lolos tuh Kiba, Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto, err.. Shikamaru? Dia juga lolos sih cuma....

"Eh, si Nara ntuh lolos juga dia?" Tanya Sai.

"Iya, jago banget nari samannya, tapi kok orangnya kaga dateng yo?" Kiba pun clingak-clinguk nyari Shikamaru.

"Clingak clinguk nyari sapa lo?"

Kiba noleh, Sasuke ternyata, dengan pose masukin ke dua tangan ke kantong clananya, pose nya keren manteph!

"Shikamaru... liat ga Sas?" Tanya Kiba.

Sasuke geleng-geleng enggan sperti biasanya, "Kaga, lagian dia udah males ngikutin ni lomba..." katanya kemudian.

"Sotoy." Cibir Kiba.

Sasuke mendelik tajam, "Ngga, lu Tanya aja orangnya. Gue tau langsung dari sumbernya kok." Sasuke bales mencibir.

"Iya iya deh yang lebih akurat, huh!" Kiba akhirnya ngalah.

"Halo smuaaa!!!" sapa Naruto sambil lari-lari ke arah mereka.

"Huooi! Naruto!!" sapa Kiba, "Kmana aja lo?!!" Tanya Kiba sambil ngerangkul Naruto dengan kasarnya.

Naruto meringis sebentar sambil megangin pundaknya, "Bantuin nyokap nyari beha."

"HA?" smua menganga.

"Iye, nyokap mau nonton gue hari ini, eh, dia kehilangan beha bunga-bunga warna ungunya, malah maksa gue buat nyari..." jawab Naruto, mijat-mijat pundaknya.

Yang lain ga tau mesti komentar apa, kayaknya Naruto sayang banget ma nyokapnya, Naruto pernah cerita kalo nyokapnya itu sering kehilangan underwear, dan usut punya usut, underwear-underwearnya itu selalu di temukan di tas kantor bokapnya, huhuh! Mencurigakan. Minato sebejad itukah?

"Eh, kalian udah liat jurinya blum?" Tanya Naruto, mengalihkan topik.

Semua geleng-geleng.

"Denger-denger sih jurinya ada yang cewek." Kata Naruto, sambil bisik-bisik sok misterius.

"Oh yah? Cakep ga yah?" Kiba mulai ngebayangin juri tersebut, macam Maria Ozawa kah? Leah Dizon kah? Atau OMAS?

"Yang jelas sih cakep, model loh katanya." Naruto memberi keterangan lebih lanjut. (hubungi dukun)

"Hahah, ya iyalah model yang nilai kita, masa tukang cuci yang nilai, ntar dia nanya-nanya lagi ni di cucinya pake deterjen apaan..." celetuk Sai, mau ngelucu tapi ga ada yang nanggepin. Sadar ga ada yang ketawa, Sai manyun.

"Beh, jadi ga sabar nih!" kata Naruto, "Lo pada udah beli kostum?"

"Ga perlu." Potong Sasuke, " Yang nentuin kostum jurinya."

Smua melotot.

"SUMPE LO?" belum lagi si Sai yang plototannya lebih menyala-nyala kayak yang lain. Sangat sangat kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Padahal dari jauh hari dia udah nyiapin kostum buat tahap fashion show ini.

Nyatanya....

Dalem ati, Sai menangis meraung-raung, ngais-ngais tanah, lalu ngomong,"MAKAANNN....."

Beh, najong, najoongg~

Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk, "Jadi kita ditantang untuk ngegaya sesuai kostumnya. Kalo kostum kayak badut yaa kita harus bergaya kayak badut..."

"Sotoy ah!" potong Kiba, manyun-manyun.

"Gue tau dari Abang gue kok." Sasuke mulai kesel pengen nampol.

"Iya dah Mr. Akurat!" Kiba nyerah, baru nyadar kalo si Itachi itu juri lomba kemaren.

Hoho, saya lupa, kita sudah tak perlu menyorot percakapan ga penting mereka, ruang juri di acuhkan niiih~ hoho ho ... mau tau situasi ruang juri kaaann??!!

Mau tau kan??

Nah, beralih ke ruang juri.

"TOBI!! BANGUN DUDULZ !!" seru Deidara, serak.

"Hoaahhmm... senpai~ .." Tobi mengeluh, dia tiduran di sofa.

"Terserah lo sih kalo ga mau ditampol Tsunade." Deidara mulai nakut-nakutin.

"Emang ada acara apa sih senpai? Ini kan waktunya para juri istirahat..." Tobi mau ngucek-ngucek mata, malah ga berhasil. (kan pake topeng)

"Udah abis jam istirahatnya, sapa suruh lo maen layangan pas jam kita istirahat." Itachi jadi ikut emosian.

"Trus?" Tobi siap-siap tumbang lagi di sofa.

"Juri fashion mau dateng, kita harus menyambut mereka.." di perjelas oleh Hidan.

"OH YA??!!!" Tobi langsung semangat.

Tak lama kemudian, ga usah diitung pake hari, pintu kebuka lebar dan berdirilah dengan mantep para juri fashion kita.

**Mata para anggota Akatsuki bersinar-sinar pas ngeliat Misa yang berdiri anggun.**

**Mata para anggota Akatsuki kembali bersinar-sinar melihat Sanji yang sangat fashionable.**

**Mata para anggota Akatsuki mendadak meredup ketika melihat L. (baca: eneg)**

L cuek-cuek aja diliatin kayak gitu, para anggota Akatsuki pun mulai bisik-bisik ga percaya.

Tobi : yang pake jeans belel ma kaos butut tuh beneran juri?

Deidara : tau deh, kayaknya ga mungkin.

Itachi : gayanya nyeleneh-nyeleneh najong.

Hidan : kerenan gue kalo diliat-liat.

L ngorek-ngorek kuping, Misa yang daritadi senyum-senyum merasa dibisik-bisikkin, Sanji sibuk ma puntung rokok.

"Eheem!!" Misa berdeham, "Ga baek loh bisik-bisik gitu, ajak-ajak kita dong!" katanya dengan keceriaan yang keliatan maksa, di dalem ati pengen nonjok orang-orang yang bisik-bisik tadi.

"Err... Misa Amane?" Tanya Deidara sambil mengulurkan, mau salaman gitu.

"Iya!" jawab Misa, "Yang ini L, " dia nunjuk L yang masih sibuk ngorek-ngorek kuping,"Yang ini......" Misa mengernyit, "Kenalin diri sendiri aja deh!" ...................gubrak.

"Gue Sanji, salam kenal." Sanji menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu.

"Ohoho.. salam kenal smua..." sapa Tobi hangat.

"Jadi, kapan lombanya mulai?" Tanya Misa.

"Satu jam lagi, Misa-san. Duduk aja dulu." Itachi mempersilakan tamu-tamu tersebut duduk.

"NGGAK BOLEH!!!!!" terdengar suara Tobi menjerit, yang kedengerannya kayak tikus kelindes bulldozer (itu mah udah kaga sempet tereak tikusnya, goblok)

Smua menganga ngeliatin Tobi, knapa? Tobi membentuk perisai di depan sofa. Maksudnya, kaga ngebolehin Misa dkk, duduk di sana.

DEEESSSHHH!!!  
"Minggir, curut!" usir Deidara dengan tangan mengepal, dan ekspresi muka yang menyeramkan.

Pintu diketok.

"Masuk." Sahut Hidan sambil bukain tu pintu. (tu pintu=kalo di ucapin pake logat Madura keren tuh. = ga penting..)

"Hoo... juri-juri udah pada dateng toh..." celoteh Tsunade.

"Oke.. mari kita ke ruang rias." Ajak Tsunade, "Di lomba ini, kalianlah yang menentukan kostum peserta." Tsunade menuntun mereka hingga ke ruang rias.

"Kita?" Misa mengulangi.

"Iya, kalian bebas nentuin kostum buat mereka." Tsunade menjawab kembali pertanyaan mereka.

Misa senyum-senyum. Mungkin dia bisa mendadani dengan gaya-gaya gothic Lolita yang imut, seperti di majalah fashion yang dia baca kemarin.

"Kita ngedandanin?" Tanya Sanji.

"Hu uh!" Tsunade mengangguk mantep, "Eh, bukan deh. Kalian cuma nentuin kostum, ntar penata rias yang ngerias." Ralatnya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun nyampe di depan pintu yang di gantungin tulisan 'tata rias'

"Okeh..." Tsunade pun membuka ntu pintu, "silakan mendadani sepuas hati kaliaan~..."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ehem.

Seperti biasa, gue selalu ngebaca ulang fanfict yang baru gue bikin ini, jujur aja sih, ni chapter terjayuz yang pernah gue tulis. SUMPAH JAYUZ ABIS!.. uwauwuwaaaa... knapa dengan slera humorkuu!!! Ternyata nonton scary movie 4 ga ngaruh sama skali, malah menimbulkan piktor kemana-mana!!!! (lah, hubungannya?).. buat pembaca sekalian, saya benar-benar minta maap... di chap ini lucunya emang ga ada yang kerasa. Maap maap maap.... (1000X)

Gue udah lama vakum bikin fanfict, gue juga ngerasa kasihan ama fanfict gue yang satu ini, udah laleran di kompie w, yah, gue lanjutin aja daripada sayang.

Tapi nyatanya ga lucu sama sekali..... _Dear Goodd.. the only thing I ask_.......... (loh malah nyanyi)

Bener-bener nyesel. Mungkin, eh bukan mungkin sih, semoga chapter depan bisa lebih lucu dan membuat anda sekalian terpingkal-pingkal, kalo perlu kalian ampe di angkut ke RSJ.

(kalo ada di antara kalian yang abis baca fict gue langsung dilariin ke RSJ, kasih laporan ke gue, hehehe...) *bletaakkh!*

OK, cukup sampe di sini dulu chap yang ini, gue ga mau nerusin dulu takut makin jayuz. Jadiii..... untuk fashion show yang sebenernya kemungkinan besar akan gue tampilkan di chapter depan!!

It's allrite beibeh! Ouh yeaa~ .. wuahahaha !!!!


End file.
